The Twisted Wand
by D.Mentor
Summary: Voldemort wasn't the first person to make a horcrux, what happens when Harry finds someone elses at grimmauld place? And why had the Goblet of Fire been relit? H/Hr
1. Chapter 1

The Twisted Wand

Chapter 1: Desertion from the Dursleys

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor world, just the few pieces I added.

0-O-0

Kings Cross station was crowded with people focused solely on their destination. It was easy to understand how most of them would miss the oddly dressed group that gathered around what appeared to be a sunburned walrus in a suit. Harry watched the members of the Order of the Phoenix speak with his uncle with a kind of detached, morbid curiosity.

Harry knew it wouldn't do any good; that it would, in fact, make things much worse for him. If the range of colors his uncle was going through was any indication his chore list for the summer had at least doubled. Not that he really minded at this point. The mind numbing work would be welcome if only to give him a reprieve from his thoughts. He had discovered over the last week that he preferred not thinking, to simply let his body move on autopilot.

"Harry?" Hermione had come up behind him and was watching the Orders exchange with his uncle. She gave him a worried look. "Will you be alright with them?"

"As horrible as it sounds I think I am actually looking forward to spending part of the summer with them. At least I'll be busy." Harry answered.

Hermione looked at him with concern and shock. Then did what came naturally and pulled him into a hug that would rival Mrs. Weasley. Limply he brought his arms up in a shallow return of the gesture. He couldn't bring himself to mean it though. It felt like his chest was tearing itself apart. He could feel the thick bandages Hermione still had to wear through her shirt. Harry swallowed thickly with guilt.

She tried to hide it but he could tell most movements still caused her discomfort. She was probably hurting herself with just the hug. She was hurt because of a curse, a curse she received following him to save his godfather from a trap. She was hurt because of him. His mind followed the well-worn path it so often took now.

Leaning her head against his shoulder Hermione whispered in his ear. "I don't care what Dumbledore says. I'm going to write you as often as I can. You don't have to write back but I don't want you to feel cut off or alone again."

"Alright." Harry said, but that was what he was, alone. "Hermione, can I ask a favor?"

"Of course Harry." Hermione pulled back and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Could you take Hedwig home with you? She and Crookshanks get along and Dumbledore says I can't let her go flying because she's too noticeable." Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Hermione knew during the summer Hedwig was his only companion; and his only way to contact them if something happened.

"I am, I hate having to keep her caged up. Besides you can use her to send letters to Ron or something. She'll enjoy that a lot more than being trapped with me." Harry said as he used a finger to stroke Hedwig through the cage.

"Alright, I'll watch after her until you leave your relatives. Hopefully you won't need to stay there too long." Hermione said.

"Thank you." Harry took Hedwig's cage, and after telling her to be good and mind Hermione handed the cage over to Hermione.

The Order had finished with Vernon so he trudged over to him. Absently Harry wondered if there wasn't a bit of metamorph somewhere in his uncle. Surely you couldn't obtain all those variations of red and purple without some magic. The stray thought of Vernon's hair behaving like Tonk's caused his mouth to almost twitch into a smile.

They walked to the car in silence. Harry fingered the bottle of dreamless sleep potion he had taken from the hospital wing. Just in case his nightmares became too bad. At the car Vernon drummed his meaty fingers on the steering wheel while Harry loaded his things. They pulled out into the London traffic and made it half way back to Privet Drive before his uncle broke the silence. "So, those other freaks tell me your godfather snuffed it."

"Yes." Harry replied automatically. Why was that one of the first questions everyone asked? Were they really expecting him to say 'no he's fine; this has all been a big joke'? Well knowing Sirius that might have actually been the case.

"How'd it happen? Blow himself up with that cursed stick your lot carries around?" Vernon asked as he cut around a pedestrian taking too long to cross the street.

"He's dead because of me." Harry said; watching his uncle in the mirror.

Vernon almost veered into oncoming traffic. "What, what do you mean because of you? Don't tell me you killed him, I, I don't believe that. Not for one moment."

"I might as well have. I was stupid and he died because of me." Harry admitted.

"Always knew you were stupid but never thought you were _that_ stupid. Well those freaks said you needed time to mourn. Figure you can mourn just fine doing chores. They said they'd send an owl every few days to make sure you were alright. So here's how it will work. You tell them that you are fine and being well cared for and you get to keep eating." Vernon said.

"Yes sir." It worked out fine for Harry. Heck he'd probably tell the Order he was fine even if he was being starved. It would still be better than having to deal with any of them.

When they reached Number Four Harry unloaded his trunk, as he lifted his trunk he took a moment to look up and down the street. He was sure at least one Order guard was already watching him; they had probably had one trailing them on the way from Kings Cross.

He lugged his things up to his room, over the last year it had fallen into even greater disrepair. Apparently simply knowing Harry might spend a month or so in it each year was enough of a reason to ignore its maintenance the rest of the time. There was more broken junk than ever before stack along the far wall, blocking the closet. Which was impressive since Dudley would have only been home a few days. He must have been busy.

Especially since it seemed Dudley had also decided to add his own personal touches as well. Carved into the desk were the words 'freak' 'loser' 'bastard' 'unwanted' 'hopeless'. Looking around he also found that they had been written on the wall around the bed, which had apparently caved in on itself.

"Boy! Hurry up and get dinner started. You won't be making us wait this summer!" His uncle yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Harry decided unpacking could wait until later.

0-O-0

Harry collapsed onto his thin mattress. He had gotten rid of the broken frame his second night back discovering it was slightly more comfortable to sleep on the floor instead of a pile of splintered wood. By his fourth day back someone had cut into the mattress and removed a good deal of its padding.

His stomach gave a dejected growl; it was always a shock for him to go from being able to eat a full meal at Hogwarts to being starved at his relatives. He thought he was almost use to it though. The pain had lessened over the last week when he was denied food.

Absently he wondered if tomorrow would be one of the good days as he referred to them, where his aunt and uncle ignored him, outside of the ever increasing chore list.

"Boy! Get down here!" Vernon shouted from somewhere downstairs.

Groaning Harry pushed himself back up and followed his uncles bellows into the kitchen. "Yes sir?"

"I've just been outside, looks like another storms coming. I want you to go out and clean out the gutters before it gets here. Can't have them overflowing like last week." What he didn't mention was that they had overflown the previous week because they were clogged with an adult magazine Dudley had stuffed in the drain spout. "Well get on with it!"

Grudgingly Harry fetched the ladder from the garage and leaned it against the house. There wasn't much to do because he had just cleaned the gutters after the last incident. Still better his uncle see him doing the work.

While he made sure nothing had gotten into the gutters in the last few days, his mind, as it so often did, turned to his late godfather. Thinking directing about Sirius was still too painful for him to deal with and he had given up trying to figure out what he could have done differently. Instead he had made a list of those responsible. Of course his name was at the top but there were others, Riddle, Bellatrix, and Snape. He passed the time imagining the different way he could hurt them for having a hand in Sirius's death.

"Look at the freak." Dudley called out. He and one of his gang stood at the bottom of the ladder smirking. "Better check the drain spouts too. Hate for them to be clogged again."

"As long as you weren't stupid enough to try and stash you're dirty magazines in there again it'll be fine." Harry said.

"Did you just call me stupid?" Dudley asked, while his words were full of bravo Harry knew it really was a question.

"No, of course not big D." Harry said with all the sarcasm he could manage.

"No I think you did. Freaks don't get to call people stupid. I heard dad talking about your murdering godfather, one of those others mentioned it to him. Died falling through a curtain or drape or something? How lame is that!" Dudley said. His friend laughed along with him.

"Don't talk about Sirius!" Harry started to climb down, he couldn't win in a fight but at least it would be something; and he was sure to get a few licks in on Dudley too.

Dudley and his cohort grabbed the bottom of the ladder and shoved. It tipped over taking Harry down with it; right into his aunt's flower garden.

To Harry it felt like when he was playing Quidditch and knew a play wasn't going to work out. He was going to crash. Instinctively he turned his body to try and reduce his injuries. The rose bush he landed on snapped and stabbed at him, grabbing his clothes as he rolled out of it.

The impact drove the air from his lungs; he lay on the wet soil trying to pant; to do anything to force the air back into his chest. Dudley was laughing but Harry could barely hear him. What he did hear was an angry roar. Some part of his mind wondered where the dragon had come from.

Sadly it wasn't a dragon but his uncle. Dudley stopped laughing and adopted what he thought was an innocent face. "Dad! Harry wrecked mom's garden! He said he was going to fly!"

"He what!" Vernon yelled.

Harry was jerked up and pulled into the house. His uncle shoved him into the kitchen. Harry stumbled before catching himself on the counter. "Fly! I warned you no more of this freakish nonsense!"

Vernon grabbed Harry and shook him, hard. "Enough is enough! You don't have that murdering criminal to look out for you! Damn worthless waste of space! Should have saved us the trouble and died years ago, only thing he was good for, only thing any of you are good for."

"Shut up! You have no right to talk about him. He was a better person then you'll ever be and you know it! You're just a pathetic fat slob." Harry shouted back. Even as he spoke he knew he'd pay a heavy price. But he simple couldn't care.

His uncle moved his mouth but couldn't find the words to yell at Harry. So instead he tossed Harry across the kitchen, stomped over to him and gave him a swift kick in the leg. "Room, now, no food. One week!"

Harry climbed back to his feet and stumbled to his room. He fell back onto his mattress with muffled cry of pain. Everything hurt. The rose bush had given his dozens of cuts, the fall had bruised just about every part of him and his uncle hadn't helped things.

He debated trying to get back up and take care of his injuries or just lay there until he passed out.

0-O-0

Vernon was fuming, how dare that little freak try to do something as vile as ma, m, he couldn't even think that word! He was so focused on his anger that when he went outside to collect the ladder he almost missed the car pulling up in front of his house. It wasn't particularly fancy but it was part of a fleet of cars owned by Grunnings, the company he happened to work for. Vernon checked the plates to make sure, yup definitely his company. Now what were they doing here?

A short man in a gray suit and precisely trimmed beard stepped out. He was carrying a battered briefcase. "Mr. Dursley?"

"Yes, I mean I am. Who are you?" He said, this man's appearance screamed lawyer. This could be very, very bad.

"You may call me Mr. Splean." The short man said.

Spleen? What kind of name was Spleen? Maybe it was some foreign rubbish? He squinted at the man, it was impossible to tell where he might be from. "Yes well Mr, Splean. What can I do for you?"

"I was sent by the board to discuss some upcoming changes they are purposing. They felt you might be able to assist in the matter. Should this prove true they have hinted at a possible promotion. May we go inside?" Mr. Splean gestured towards the front door.

"Of course! Please follow me." Vernon led the way inside. This wasn't bad at all. A possible promotion, if the deal on Sunday went as planned it would be a sure thing!

Once inside the man jerked his briefcase. The handle popped free and the briefcase landed neatly on the floor. He ran his thumb along the detached handle and it changed into a long, crudely made spear. "I am afraid I have misled you. Would you please summon Mr. Potter so we may begin?"

0-O-0

Harry grimaced as he was roughly shaken awake. To his immense surprise, and no little amount of horror he found his uncle standing over. What had he done now? Couldn't he lay there and die in peace? His uncle kicked the mattress again; his face was switching between terror and rage. "Boy, up, downstairs. There's a, thing, downstairs. Waiting for you, I don't care what you do but get rid of it!"

"What is it?" Harry asked. Wonderful, something else probably wanting to kill him.

"How the ruddy hell should I know! Just go fix this!" Vernon seemed to be resisting the urge to strangle Harry by a thin margin.

Harry glanced around his room to see if there is anything he could use as a weapon. If only his wand wasn't locked in the cupboard with, well everything he owned except a few oversized clothes. All locked up since his second day back. His uncle shoved him out the door, slamming it behind him.

The stray thought crossed Harrys mind that if he died inside Number Four then it would show Dumbledore those wards he was always talking about were crap. Though he doubted the headmaster would notice that little fact.

He walked down the stairs and there, sitting in his uncle's recliner, was a goblin. More than a little confused Harry called out. "Hello."

"Ah Mr. Potter, excellent. I am Spleanslayer, and this." He gestured towards his spear, which appeared to have been made out of the remains of a fake office plant. "Is Spleanslayer. I represent Gringotts. We were contracted by a Mr. Black."

"Sirius is dead." Harry interrupted.

"Yes, which is why I am here. You see Mr. Black felt that certain people might try to, interfere, with his final wishes and took steps to prevent this. One such step was to submit a copy of his official will with Gringotts as well as the ministry. How he was able to submit an acceptable copy to the ministry is unclear. Another step was to hire us to come and personally inform you of the date of his will reading if it appeared someone was interfering with the official notice. I take it you were unaware of the upcoming reading?" Spleanslayer asked.

Harry blinked back tears. Sirius had a will, it made sense but he had never considered it. "This is the first I am hearing about it."

"We thought as much. The will reading is at ten a.m. room 719 at the ministry of magic this Friday. You are listed as the primary benefactor. Unfortunately due to current treaties with the ministry we are unable to offer assistance in getting you to the proceeding."

"I'll find a way to be there." Harry said.

"Excellent. I will also be the Gringotts representative and I am looking forward to seeing you there. Now, where is your uncle? There is one more piece of business to attend to." Spleanslayer said.

Ten minutes later Petunia and Vernon were sitting in the kitchen. Both stiff and watching Spleanslayer with horrified expressions. "I would like to say I find what I am about to do despicable but my orders are orders."

"N-now just wait a moment! We haven't harmed the boy; you freaks have no reason to hurt us." Vernon stuttered out.

Spleanslayer growled at them. "I would dearly love to hurt you but Mr. Black was clear on his instructions. It would be _unfortunate_ if anyone was to learn about my presence here today. So in exchange for signing a contract of confidentiality I am authorized to offer you the monetary compensation on one thousand pounds."

"A thousand pounds just to sign something saying we won't mention you freaks?" Vernon said. Of course they wouldn't have mentioned the freak was there anyways but to get paid for it.

"Yes." Spleanslayer pulled a parchment from his briefcase and slid it across the table.

Vernon read it over quickly. It seemed basic enough. Those who signed it would be unable to reveal that the bearer of the contract had been there. "I suppose we can. Wouldn't want to tell anyone about you anyways."

"I would offer you the use of a blood quill but I doubt you have the honor to use one." Spleanslayer sneered at them.

Vernon bristled at the comment but remained quit. The spear resting against the table might have had something to do with it. The goblin offered them a normal quill and inkwell. They quickly signed the parchment with a messy scrawl. As soon as both had signed their eyes dulled.

Spleanslayer rolled up the parchment and gathered the inkwell, setting an envelope in front of them. Harry watched curiously. "What did you do to them?"

"Nothing, the contract will erase the memory of my presence here. The fat one will believe he won the money in some kind of office betting pool. They'll come out of it in a moment. Again I look forward to your presence on Friday. Good day." His tone made clear he wasn't looking forward to Friday at all. He picked up his spear and gave it a shake. It returned to the form of a handle, the briefcase jumped up and reattached itself. His profile changed until he was a small man in a suit; Spleanslayer saw himself out.

Harry stood in the living room considering his next action. He needed to escape first off; but how to get past the Orders guard. His invisibility cloak might work, depending on who is guarding him when he tried to leave but it was locked up with his wand and trunk. So before escape he needed to retrieve his things.

"Boy! What are you doing down here! I told you you're not getting any food for the rest of the week! Not when you don't earn it. Get back to your room. Lousy freak, taking hard earned food away from my family. Lord knows he's trying to drive us into the poor house." Vernon mumbled as Harry retreated to his room.

Lying on his mattress he considered what he needed to do. Break out his stuff, escape. Find somewhere safe to stay until the will reading, and then hope for something. He might have had his doubts about keeping anything Sirius left him but he would be damned if he was going to let someone keep him from that will reading.

Harry's pain was forgotten with a problem to focus on. Just before midnight he had what he thought was a fairly decent plan. He figured it might work so long as Moody wasn't the one watching the house when he tried to leave. Of course if it was Moody there really wasn't any plan that would work.

0-O-0

The next morning Harry was stiff, even just getting up he was forced to bite back a grunt of pain. Worse yet his cuts stung and were only made worse when he tried to peel of his clothes. He had to settle for pulling off several scabs where his blood had dried to the fabric.

By mid-morning he was ready to make his escape. He moved the loose floor board in his room and pulled out a small potion bottle. It still contained a few swallows of dreamless sleep potion; he had used it his first night back and the hidden it for safe keeping. There should still be enough left he reasoned.

Going down stairs into the kitchen he set the kettle on the stove. Sure enough his aunt walked in before the water had even started to boil. "What do you think you are doing? You aren't allowed to eat anything today and only two glasses of water. Certainly no tea!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry reached over to turn off the burner when she stopped him.

"If you've already gone to the trouble of heating the water you can make some tea for me and Duddlkins. No use letting it go to waste." She said.

Harry had to hide his smile. At least his relatives weren't particularly clever in their actions. His aunt grabbed two slices of a cake she had made the day before, one thin and one nearly a quarter of the whole cake and took them into the sitting room.

As soon as she was out of the kitchen Harry divided the dreamless sleep potion between two cups and poured the tea in. Then added an obscene amount of sugar to try and mask the taste of the potion. Before carrying the cups into the sitting room and setting them before his aunt and Dudley.

Harry went back into the kitchen to clean up; he kept a close eye on them through the doorway. Dudley drained his cup in a single go. His aunt on the other hand took a sip and made a disgusted face. "What have you done to the tea you stupid boy! You know I don't like it sweet! This is awful! Make me another cup."

Harry frowned, would one sip of diluted potion be enough? There was still a tiny amount left in the potion bottle but it was only a few drops worth. Carefully he coaxed them out into another cup and filled it with tea. He returned just in time to see Dudley grab his mother's cup and drink it as well.

His aunt grabbed the new cup and took a sip before nodding. "This will do."

Time moved at a crawl while Harry waited to see what would happen. Would the potion work? Did his aunt get enough for it to? What about Dudley? His size would certainly require a larger dose. Then, slowly his cousin's head dropped and he gave a loud, strangled snore. His aunt smiled fondly at her son and brushed his hair but didn't seem affected.

Harry had all but given up on his idea and was trying to think of another when he went to collect the dirty cups and noticed his aunt had fallen asleep as well. He set the cups back down and went to the cupboard under the stairs. All of his things were locked inside, including his wand. He tried the door but it wouldn't open.

Quickly, not knowing how long the potion would actually last he went into the garage and dug through the pile of tools his uncle had bought but never used. Among them he found an axe and carried it back inside. He studied the door for a moment before deciding to attack the door frame next to the knob.

Lifting the axe Harry swung it as hard as he could manage into the wood. It struck with a solid thump that jarred his arm. His muscles protested and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. He wrenched the axe free and struck again, and again. Until he couldn't manage to lift the axe again and wood splinters littered the once spotless floor.

Grabbing the doorknob and bracing his foot against the wall he jerked it as hard as he could, with a snap the door opened and Harry fell back onto the floor. He couldn't help but cry out as he hit the floor. Hesitantly he checked to make sure his relatives were still asleep. They were.

He ran up to Dudleys room and grabbed a hoody and pants from his closet then went back into the garage and took his uncles golf bag. At the cupboard he started sorting his things. He would leave behind anything he didn't absolutely need. Quills, parchment and ink would all stay; along with most of his ill-fitting clothes. He put on the only pair of robs that still fit him and use a few bed sheets to add bulk under Dudley's clothes. With a little luck his guard would mistake him for his cousin and ignore him. He used the axe to cut the heads off the golf clubs and loaded the rest of his things into the golf bag. He wished he had his firebolt but as far as he knew that was still locked up somewhere at Hogwarts.

Harry fingered his invisibility cloak, it would be easier to sneak out under it but the Order guard would know something wasn't right if the door opened and closed on its own.

With everything packed he arranged the golf club heads onto of the bag until it looked fairly normal. Then making one last check of the things he was leaving behind he walked to the door; then stopped. As an afterthought he took off his shoes and grabbed the pair Dudley was wearing. Trying to ignore his revulsion and put them on. It would just be embarrassing if he was caught because he was still wearing his old shoes held together by duct tape and magic.

Harry pulled his hood low over his face and stepped outside, he tried to act casual as he walked to the street. Not as if he expected someone to appear out of thin air at any moment and catch him, which in all honesty he did.

At the end of the drive there was still no sign of his guard so he started walking. After the first block he let out a relieved sigh, after three he was hopeful this would work. After five he was cursing having to wear his robs and the sheets to make him look as fat as his cousin. He was boiling. After seven he stopped on a deserted street and raised his wand.

With a bang the Knight Bus appeared. Its doors opened to reveal a man almost as large as his uncle. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, transportation for the stranded witch or wizard. And those too lazy to bother learning to apparate. Where yah heading?"

"Liverpool Street, Coach Station." Harry said in an overly gruff voice.

"Eh? Why you wanting to go there? The Knight Bus can take you anywhere you can get from there."

"Meeting friends" Harry said squeezing past the man and tossing him a few galleons to keep him from asking anymore questions.

He was apparently the only passenger because the Knight Bus went directly to his location. Once inside Harry checked the bus schedule and routes. It looked like it would take him two buses and at least an hour and a half to reach Hermione's home. It would have been quicker to take the Knight Bus but he didn't want to make it any easier than he had to when people finally started looking for him.

Buying the tickets he sat and waited for the first bus. It was here his plans began to get fuzzy. He hadn't really expected to make it this far and felt a little disappointed. How good could his so called guards be if he could slip away without using magic? Hopefully Hermione would be able to help him figure out what to do next.

0-O-0

Hermione was double checking her transfiguration essay, for the third time, when the doorbell rang. When she opened the front door she found a rather large boy standing there.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asked, her fingers reaching for her wand.

The figure pulled back his hoodie and Hermione nearly tackled him. "Harry! What are you doing here? Why are you dressed like that? Wait come in before you say anything."

She grabbed his arm and yanked him inside, casting a suspicious glance up and down the street before closing the door. "Are you alright? What's happened?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, but first can I have something to drink? Wearing all this isn't very comfortable in this heat." Harry asked. He'd spent the last bus ride dreaming of a cool drink.

"Oh right. Why are you dressed like that? And what are you wearing?" Hermione said.

"Had to sneak out, I drugged my relatives with dreamless sleep potion the disguised myself as Dudley. Wearing some robs and a lot of bed sheets." Harry started pulling off the multiple layers of fabric.

Hermione went into the kitchen and returned a minute later with two glasses of lemonade. She nearly dropped them when she got a good look at Harry. It had been impossible to tell when he was wearing so much but now that he was down to just his normal clothes she could see how thin he had become in just a few weeks. Not only that, but his arms, what she could see when he rolled up his shelves to help himself cool down, were covered in cuts, scrapes and bruises.

She handed him one of the glasses. "Harry what's going on?"

"I had to escape. A goblin came to the Dursleys yesterday. Sirius has a will and it's being read on Friday. No one told me, the goblin said I was named as the main benefactor though. I think Dumbledore is trying to keep the reading a secret from me." Harry said before he downed half his glass.

"I know you had a fight with the Headmaster but why would he keep something like this a secret from you?" Hermione said.

"I don't know but it wouldn't be the first time he's meddled in my life. I don't trust him anymore. Besides who else could it be?" Harry said.

"Well maybe. But I still don't think he would do that." Hermione said.

"Hermione, he knew what the prophecy was. He knew Riddle might be trying to use whatever connection he has with me to get me to retrieve it for him and Dumbledore never said a word. Not one word of warning!" Harry said.

"Hang on, he knew Voldemort could send you fake visions and didn't warn you?" Hermione said, her opinion of the headmaster took a nose dive.

"No. You were right about it being a trap. I should have listened. If I had then maybe Sirius, maybe he'd still be alive, and you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Harry stared down at his glass. The stray thought of if you could drown in a glass of lemonade crossed his mind.

"Enough of that. It was my choice to go, same as Sirius's. It's not your fault." Hermione said.

"It is, at least in part. I could have done a lot of things differently." Harry said, tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

"Harry, you did what you thought was best at the time. No one blames you. I don't blame you." She put her arm around him and he winced. She remembered how cut up his arms were. "What happened to your arms?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Harry said far to fast.

"Harry! I have heard the lie too many times to believe it, now tell me what happened!" She listened with growing horror as he recounted the last few days. "Those monsters! What if you had hit your head on a rock? You could have died!"

Harry couldn't help it, he began to laugh. "Oh yeah, I bet the Daily Prophet would love that. Boy-who-lived dies by falling off ladder."

"Stop it! That's nothing to joke about!" Hermione said slapping his arm.

Harry winced. "Alright, I'm sorry Hermione. It just sounded so absurd."

"Maybe, but it wasn't funny. Never joke about dying again alright?" Hermione said a note of pleading in her voice.

"Ok. I'm sorry." Harry said.

"Good now take your shirt off."

"What?" Harrys face turned a shade of red that would have made a Weasley proud.

"I know some first aid and I'm going to look at you. Now either your shirt is off when I get back or I'll get it off you myself." Hermione said going to her room where the special first aid kit was. Over the last year she had collected several useful potions and a few magic healing items such as self-wrapping bandages and insta-stick gauze.

When she returned to the living room she had to bite back a gasp. Harry had complied and removed his shirt. His back was one large bruise covered in scrapes. She briefly wondered how he was even able to move. Walking up behind him she examined the scrapes and cuts. Several were an irritated or inflamed red, she'd deal with those first.

"Alright Harry. I'm going to put some salve on your cuts to make sure they aren't infected and heal them. According to the instructions it'll hurt a bit." Hermione said.

"Don't worry about it." Harry said.

Hermione checked the instructions that had come with part of the kit. Then pulled out a small ceramic jar. Inside was a red salve. She scoped some out with two fingers and gently covered one of the larger cuts.

Harry hissed in pain as her fingers traced the cut. "Ow, feels like you're cutting me."

"Well in a way. The salve has to reopen the cute to get rid of any infection. This wouldn't have happened if you had taken proper care of yourself." She watched as the cut opened and a red smoke was expelled before it sealed itself. The swelling around the cut was already diminishing.

"Sorry, didn't have much of a chance." Harry winced as she treated another cut; a particularly nasty one on his shoulder.

Hermione covered a third cut. "I know, I'm just angry at your relatives. I knew they were bad but this is just irresponsible! Its neglect!" She continued to fume silently as she finished the larger cuts and moved onto the scrapes.

"Thank you for this Hermione." Harry said. He could now freely move his shoulders again.

"No problem, I'm used to keeping to out of trouble. Well ok dragging your butt out of trouble after you've done something stupid." Hermione said.

"It's not my fault I got pushed off a ladder." Harry retorted, not that he could argue with her statement. He knew it was true.

"Maybe not but you are certainly accident prone." Hermione said.

"Technically most of them aren't accidents." Harry said. "How has Hedwig been?"

"Alright but it's easy to see she wasn't happy about leaving you. She went out hunting last night and isn't back yet; same with Crookshanks. I think I've got all the cuts taken care of. Lay down on your stomach and I'll put some bruise balm on you." Hermione reached for the bruise balm and frowned. It wasn't in the case. Now where had it gotten to? She remembered using it a few days ago. _Must still be in my room_. "I'll be right back, I forgot it upstairs."

Hermione went back to her room and checked her nightstand. It wasn't there. A quick check on her room turned up empty. She got on the floor and reached under her bed, fingers spread. Hermeione felt around until her fingers touched something ceramic. There it was. She pulled it out and stood, stretched and yawned. Late night reading was fine but not when she insisted on getting up early as well.

She stepped into the hall and froze. A black robed figure stood on the stairs. Hermione drew her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" the figure shouted.

Hermione's wand was knocked from her hand. She dove as the figure launched a bludgeoning hex at her. It clipped her shoulder and spun her into the wall. A quick sticking charm held her there. She watched the figure advanced on her, its hood hid their identity.

"Well well well, the little mudblood isn't so tough hm? Let's see you collect from the blood traitor now." The figure was male but the voice was being muffled. He held his wand towards her face. "What to do first? Wonder how well you could read without eyes."

Hermione brought her foot up between his legs. The figure grunted but didn't fall over as she hopped. "Bitch! I'll teach you your plac-."

The figure never finished. A vase was banished into his head. Hermione caught sight of blond hair and something in his hand before he disappeared.

0-O-0

Harry was lying on the couch when he heard the first spell. He rolled off the couch and landed in a crouch, grabbing his wand from the table. The spell had come from upstairs. He moved quietly, listening for any clue about how many there were. At the stairs he could see one person in black robes taunting Hermione.

He winced when Hermione kicked the figure. With a flick on his wand and a whisper incantation he banished a vase into the figures head. Right before he hit the floor he vanished. Harry rushed to Hermione and unstuck her. "Are you alright?"

Hermione winced as she came free. "Fine, caught a bludgeoning hex to the shoulder, it's not bad though."

"Come on we need to go before anyone else shows up." Hermione picked up her wand and they raced down stairs. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak, Hermione a small bag from the kitchen. They both disappeared under the cloak and made their way outside; Hermione led them through the garage and a side door so there was less of a chance of being spotted by anyone watching. People might have questioned a door opening on its own.

Hermione directed Harry to a neighbor's house. "Miss Slipton is on vacation. She keeps a key under the cat statue outback."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked as they snuck around the side of the house.

"When I was little she told my parents in case I ever needed something and they weren't home or for emergency's." Hermione reached under the small stature of a smiling cat with a flat face and retrieved the key. Inside she went to call her parents. Harry stayed by the window. Leaning over he could see into Hermiones backyard.

"John I need to speak with my parents, it's an emergency…. Mum I'm alright but someone attacked me in the house…. Yes I'm fine, actually Harry had arrived just and took care of them…. yes he's alright too. Well at least he wasn't hurt by the attacker….We're at Miss Sliptons… Alright see you soon."

Hermione hung up the phone. "My parents are on their way to get us."

"Alright, I haven't seen anyone yet." Harry said. Maybe it was just the one attacker. Then he saw another figure appear near Hermione's back door. "Spoke to soon."

(A/N: This story had been bouncing around in my head since sometime last year. It started after I read a comment on a Harry Potter forum about past people who have made horcruxes, after all Riddle didn't invent them but learned of them. And who is to say there weren't other floating around? I've written out a good portion of this already so updates should be fairly regular if I can find a beta reader. Comments and critiques are welcome; flames will be force feed to a random minion.)


	2. Nowhere to be Found

The Twisted Wand

Chapter 2: Nowhere to be Found

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor world, just the few pieces I added.

0-O-0

Dumbledore sat in his private study off of the headmaster's office watching an ornate grandfather clock. He had taken the idea from the Weasley family clock and improved upon it. Instead of several hands it had but a single one. It was something he was very proud of even if he was unable to show it to many people.

He had charmed the pendulum to swing with Harry's heartbeat, and while the main face would show a location such as school or home three smaller clocks set into the main face showed things such as his emotion, happy, sad, in despair. Or physical health such as alright, sick, bleeding, whys my arm over there?

Though it did have its drawbacks; because Harry considered Hogwarts more of a home then number four when he was at Hogwarts the hand would swing between home and school. But at number four it rested at imprisoned.

At that moment though the hand was set to visiting; that was odd. Dumbledore checked the schedule of guards for Harry. Right now Lupin should be there. That must be it. He had decided to go have a chat with Harry.

Dumbledore paused for a moment, hoping Remus would remember he was not to mention the will reading to Harry. Perhaps he should have removed the werewolf from the guard rotation entirely. He turned his attention back to a small stack of papers. Sirius's will reading was just a few days away and there was still work to be done. He never noticed the hand swing briefly to home before going back to visiting.

Sirius, despite Dumbledores urgings had left a majority of the house of Black to Harry. Dumbledore knew this because he had helped Sirius file his updated will, as a wanted criminal his will had to be approved by the head of the Wizengamot or the Minister himself to be valid. Dumbledore had helped mainly because it allowed Sirius to leave a small fortune to him and the Order of the Phoenix for their continued operation. And when Harry failed to appear at the reading Dumbledore could claim his inheritance for him and see that it was put to a proper use.

0-O-0

It was early evening when one of several bells on a shelf began ringing urgently. Dumbledore glanced at it, the second bell. Immediate trouble at number four Privet Drive but no Death Eaters present. He grabbed an empty cup, transformed it into a portkey and appeared next to Moody. "What has happened?"

"Just took over for Remus. Did a scan of the house, Potter ain't here. Remus hadn't seen him but Mundungus reported he was still here this morning." Moody said, his magic eye spinning around.

"Have you asked his family what happened?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Not yet, I set off the alarm as soon as I noticed. You're better with 'people' and all that." Moody said. He not only acknowledged his lack of social skills but took pride in them.

"Yes, thank you. I doubt they would respond well to your methods. Let's go see what has happened. Hopefully this is all a simple mistake." Dumbledore walked up to the house, his hope of a simple mistake was thrown out the window when Vernon answered the door a very unhealthy shade of puce. "You! Leave now! Get out! We're done with that freak and all of you! He attacked my family! Drugged them! Destroyed my home and stole from us! No more! Never again!"

"Please calm yourself and let us in, we need to see what has happened." Dumbledore said as he fingered his wand. A slight mental nudge was all it took.

Vernon stood aside and gestured towards the cupboard under the stairs. "Look what he has done! I expect to be fully compensated for this! Emotional distress as well!"

While he had been yelling Moody had moved to the table and cast several charms on the empty tea cups. "Dreamless sleep potion. Not much but enough to have bought him maybe an hour."

"Can you tell how long ago he may have left?" Dumbledore asked, his mind attempted to work out how far Harry could have gone.

"No, ask the fat one." Moody suggested.

"I will not be spoken too in such a manner in my own home!" Vernon advanced on the short, scared wizard.

Moody pointed his wand at Vernon and advanced on him instead until the large man was in a corner. "Listen well. We have more pressing issues then you and whatever you think you're worth. Now tell us when did Potter leave?"

"S-sometime this morning. Before noon!" Vernon managed to get out.

Dumbledore examined the cupboard under the stairs. It appeared Harry had used an axe to break the door frame and gain access. He was traveling light, his trunk and most of his items were still there. No, only his school items such as books, parchment, quills and ink. Personal items such as his photo album were gone. Unfortunately most of the tracking charms Dumbledore had used were on the items he had not taken. He would need to return to his office and check where the others were.

With a wave of his wand Dumbledore repaired the damage. "I can assure you that the proper measures will be taken when Harry is located. I trust he shall be allowed to return when we locate him."

"No! Never again! Let the freak rot in the gutter! I am finished dealing with him and all of you. This Sunday is the biggest deal of my career and I won't take the chance that he ruins it!" Vernon ranted.

"Perhaps a compromise?" Dumbledore suggested as he removed a muggle check from his robes. It had a powerful compulsion on it to make Vernon agree to accept whatever was asked of him in exchange. "This should cover the damage, which has already been repaired. And any lingering issues yes?"

Vernon snatched the check and stuffed it into his pocket. "Fine, but I don't want to see him back here until at least Monday."

"That is acceptable." Dumbledore said as he and Moody left. He would admit to a small amount of satisfaction knowing that the money he had just given Vernon had come from Harrys own vault. If Harry wanted to cause trouble he reasoned, then Harry could pay for it.

Dumbledore made another portkey to return them to his office where he checked the tracking instruments. The news was disappointing. Harry's outburst before the end of school had damaged several of them. Most importantly the one connected to his glasses. Of those that remained only one that was not at his uncle's house; the one attached to his owl's cage, resided with Miss Granger but it had done so all summer.

He checked Harry's clock and frowned. The hand was swinging between visiting and home. There were only two places Harry had ever considered home; Hogwarts and the Burrow. Of course he would have gone to the Weasleys when he left Number four.

A quick floo call later, and one hysterical Molly, Dumbledore crossed the Burrow off the list. He checked the clock again. The hand had settled on traveling. He quickly called several Order members who were on standby and those professors who were still on the grounds. When they had assembled in his office he began. "Harry has disappeared. We believe he left under his own devices and of his own will but we cannot be sure. At the moment we have few leads. We will start the search in places he is likely to go."

"I'll take Hermione's house." Tonks volunteered.

Snape scoffed at her. "Why are you so eager for that particular location?"

"One, I'm a girl. Not that I expect you to have noticed. Be kind of creepy if you did. Two as a girl I know the tricks a girl might use to hide someone at their house. Only person better than me is Moody and I'm guessing you have a more important spot for him?" Tonks asked.

"Indeed, Alabaster will you take Diagon alley. Near Gringotts I think. Your eye is the only way to keep a, well, eye; on the entire street." Dumbledore said.

Moody nodded his agreement.

"Very well. Miss Tonks will see to Miss Granger's residence." Dumbledore said.

Tonks followed Moody out the floo to the three broomsticks and apparated to Hermione's. She checked the backyard to make sure no one had seen her and went towards the door. It was unlocked. That was never a good sign. It meant either you were expected, or there was no one left alive inside to lock up.

She pushed the door open when ropes shot around her and she stumbled.

0-O-0

Harry and Hermione watched the figure fall to the ground. It _looked_ like Tonks. Harry slipped off the cloak leaving Hermione hidden in case it was a trap and there were others. He pointed his wand at the figure. "Sorry Tonks have to check. What piece of furniture do you always trip over at headquarters?"

"Trick question! There's a lot I trip over." Tonks said.

"In the entrance way." Harry said.

"Troll foot umbrella stand." Tonks replied.

Harry vanished the ropes. "Sorry Tonks. We've already been attacked once today."

"What happened? Where's Hermione?" Tonks did a quick check for her.

Hermione removed the invisibility cloak and quickly explained the attack. "I think it was Malfoy. The voice was muffled but it sounded like things he would say and I saw blond hair right before he portkeyed away."

"Well at least it wasn't a Death Eater attack." Tonks said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"If it was a Death Eater attack there would have been more than one. They never go in alone. Especially for one of you two." Tonks explained.

"So, what he just decided to attack Hermione?" Harry said.

"If it really was him, maybe. But I think it was more than that. He mentioned something about her collecting what the blood trader left her. My guess is he wasn't happy when he found out Sirius left her something in his will." Tonks said.

Harry stops, he had been so relieved to see Tonks he had completely forgotten he was supposed to be hiding from the Order too. Wait, Tonks hadn't come because of the attack he realized. She hadn't known about it. So why was she there? "Tonks? Why did you come here?"

"Oh right. Well you freaked out old beardy when he found out you'd up and left. I figured you'd come here so I volunteered to check. Don't worry I helped Sirius set some things up with his will. I'm not about to turn you in." Tonks said with a Sirius like grin.

"Thanks Tonks." Harry relaxed a bit.

"Hey we're family right, some absurd number of cousins away from each other but still family." Tonks said.

Before things could become what Tonks would refer to as sappy an owl fluttered down to land in front of Harry. "Wonderful. What now?"

He reached out and took the letter. It had the Ministry of Magic's crest on it. With a sinking feeling of recognition he opened the letter. Hermione leaned over his shoulder to read it.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We have received intelligence that you have performed the banishing charm at fifty seven minutes past three this afternoon in a muggle residence. _

_Due to prior warning your name has appeared upon the zero tolerance list and as such you have been officially expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry official will arrive at your location shortly. You are advised to surrender your wand for destruction and accompany them into custody. Any resistance or failure to comply will result in added charges under section 13 and 16 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy._

_A court date will be appointed to you once you have completed the necessary paperwork._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office Ministry of Magic._

Hermione read the letter in horror. "But they can't snap your wand for expulsion after you've taken the O.W.L.s!"

Tonks took the letter and scanned it. "It's really a gray area of the law. If the ministry pushes it they can say because you don't know your O.W.L scores yet you might have failed them all. You need at least one to be able to keep your wand. Listen Harry, you need to get out of here. The ministry is coming and I'll bet Dumbledore won't be far behind."

"My parents are coming to pick us up." Hermione said.

"Try to flag them down a street or two over; and stay away from your house for a bit. Here." Tonks handed her a gallon with a line notched across its face. "I'll be able to find you guys with that. I'll come when it's clear."

There was a series of pops in front of the house. "Get under the cloak and go!"

Harry and Hermione ducked under the invisibility cloak and went around the side of the house. Tonks followed a bit behind them.

Three wizards stood on the lawn walking towards the house. They stopped when they saw Tonks. One pointed his wand at her. "Freeze, ministry official. Identify yourself."

"Auror Tonks. I am investigating an attack against Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

"We were sent to snap Potters wand and take him into custody. Hand him over to us immediately." Said the tallest of the three.

"Ok one. I'm an Auror investigating an attack. My authority supersedes yours so be quiet. Two, you've heard about what Harry did at the department of mystery, what makes you think you three desk jockeys could make him hand over his wand?" Tonks said, she just needed to keep them focused on her and give Harry and Hermione time to get away.

The first man puffed himself up in a way that reminded them of Percy. "We are representatives of the ministry."

Before Tonks could respond there was another series of pops and Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic arrived with two guards. "DON'T TOUCH THAT WAND!"

Tonks and the three wizards looked at him in confusion, glancing at their own wands. Fudge looked around the assembled group and frowned. "Where's Potter?"

Harry barely heard the question as he and Hermione reached the end of the street. Just as they turned the corner they saw Dumbledore and a few Order members appear. "Looks like the circus is on your front lawn."

"No, the circus is fun, they're just annoying." Hermione said. She led them two blocks from her home and stepped out from under the invisibility cloak. She insisted Harry keep it on for now.

"What about Hedwig and Crookshanks?" Harry asked.

"Hedwig will be able to find you; Crookshanks can take care of himself. He normally spends a good deal of the summer on his own. Except when he's hungry." Hermione said.

Hermione knew her parents route to and from work. It was only ten minutes later she saw her parents car and flagged them down. "Hermione what's going on, you said you were at Miss Slipton's?"

"The Aurors showed up at our house. We can't go back right now." Hermione said.

"We can't go back to our own home?" Her father asked.

Hermione opened the backdoor of the car, pausing to look up and down the street but she was really giving Harry time to get in. Hermione climbed in after she saw the seat depress where Harry was. "Trust me with everyone there right now we don't want to go back."

Dan Granger looked at his daughter in the backseat as he pulled back onto the street. "Where's your friend?"

Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak. "Here sir."

"Bloody Hell!" Dan swerved; his wife grabbed the wheel to keep them on the road.

"Dan!" She scolded.

"Sorry sir." Harry said.

Dan pulled into a small market, not trusting himself to drive if people were just going to be appearing like that. "Alright. Someone please explain exactly what's going on?"

Hermione told them what had happened since Harry had arrived that afternoon. Glossing over the state he had been in, the attack and Tonks showing up. She hesitated when she got to the part about Harrys letter but a nod from him and she explained how the ministry had decided to expel him. This led to why there were currently several wizards at their home and they shouldn't go back. At least not until they had cleared out.

Neither one noticed their hands connecting as Hermione told the story. Each seeking out reassurance from the other.

0-O-0

Dan went into the market to use their phone and returned a few minutes later. "I called Jack, he and his wife are still in Germany. Told them someone broke into our house and we needed a place to stay. He said it was fine to use his house."

The drive took twenty minutes, they pulled up in front of a well-kept townhouse. Inside Hermione pulled Harry away from her parents saying they'd be right back. "Harry, you need to be careful what you say. My parents don't know a lot of what's happened at Hogwarts."

"What do they know?" Harry asked.

"They know about the troll but I might have mislead them." Hermione admitted.

"How?" Harry asked.

"They think the troll was four feet tall and was just being mean and insulting me and you told it off, nothing about the philosopher's stone; or the basilisk. They think I caught a magic cold and spent all that time sleeping. They know about dementors but only that they make you feel sad; you were forced into the tournament fourth year and a student died in an accident; and that last year that Umbridge was useless." Hermione managed to get it all out in a single breath.

"What about your injury?" Harry asked. There was no way she could have hid them from her parents.

"I told them there was a magic accident at the ministry. They think we were there filing a formal complaint against Umbridge." Hermione said.

"So the less I talk the better?" Harry clarified.

"I didn't want to lie to them, but I was afraid they'd worry." Hermione said.

"Or pull you out." Harry said.

"They couldn't. The ministry makes muggleborns go to school until at least their O.W.L.s after that they don't really care." Hermione said. While she had been excited to go to Hogwarts she had always been a bit perturbed that she had really had no say in the matter.

"You mean you had to go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Now that we've done our O.W.L.s I'm not required to go back." Hermione said.

"But you want to, right?" Harry asked, there was more than a hint of worry in his voice.

"Of course! But that's why I can't let my parents know what's really going on." Hermione said. She didn't like it but if lying to her parents was what it took to stay at Hogwarts and near Harry then she'd face the consequences; preferably after she graduated.

0-O-0

Dumbledore was not pleased. He had been in his office when a friend from the ministry had informed him Harry had just been expelled for underage magic; again. He had used a banishing charm at Miss Grangers home.

By the time he arrived it was pandemonium. Ministry officials were there demanding Harrys wand to be snapped, the Minister himself was there telling them to stuff it. Apologizing for the 'grave mix-up' and Tonks was trying to control all of them. If it hadn't been so serious he might have laughed.

The story Tonks had told was most alarming. Harry had arrived at some point after three, while there another party had entered the house and attacked Miss Granger. Harry had banished a vase into them before they retreated. He had been present when Tonks arrived and explained what happened. However when the message arrived from the ministry he and Miss Granger had disappeared while Tonks tried to straighten it out.

It took Dumbledore several more minutes to fix the mess and send everyone on their way. It would have taken half that time but the Minister kept pestering him to express his deepest apologize to Harry and assure him that he was not expelled and would face no disciplinary action.

As soon as the last ministry personnel left he summoned several Order members and had them begin searching. It frustrated him to no end to find that they had been so close to Harry and had only missed him because of the Minister.

While the others searched Dumbledore sat in front of the Grangers house to wait for their return. He reasoned that with only himself there Harry and Hermione might feel comfortable enough to return, or short of that he could ask her parents where she might be. The muggle world was so much larger than theirs it would be nearly impossible to locate them in it with just the Order.

"Perhaps this is not such a bad thing." Dumbledore commented to himself, the only council he trusted. "If Harry is worried about being expelled he might seek me out for help again. Miss Granger would certainly advise him to do so."

If they hadn't returned within the hour he would leave a charm to alter him if someone arrived and return to Hogwarts. It was imperative that Harry be located before he heard about Sirius's will reading. He was already too powerful and Dumbledore had no doubt whatever Sirius's had left him would only add to that.

No the balance between those born with power, those who achieved it, and those who were given it needed to be maintained. Harry was born with great magical power; therefore Dumbledore had done what he could to limit other power he might have achieved.

The more power a person had the more likely they were to turn dark, and he refused to allow another Dark Lord to rise while he was alive. He had already missed stopping two, there would be no third.

0-O-0

Vernon Dursley was not happy, though it could rarely be said that he was. His ruddy nephew had drugged his family and destroyed his house before disappearing. Of course he would take the freak back as he said he would, and work him until he dropped for the rest of the summer. Maybe he could even get him hired to clean the slag pit at the factory. The current workers always complained about that job. When the doorbell sounded he got up with a scowl and found a woman in a suit. "What do you want?"

"Mr. Dursely, I am Narcly Nitch and I have an offer for you." She said.

"Whatever you're selling I don't want it." He tried to slam the door in her face but she caught it.

"I know about your nephew." She said.

Vernon froze. "How, wait you're one of those freaks!"

The woman scowled at him. "How dare you!"

"If you're not then how do you know about that freak?" He asked.

"My sister is one of, them, much as your sister in-law was. I don't have anything to do with their kind but my sister contacted me with an offer. Are you aware in their world your nephew is famous?" Narcly asked.

"Might have heard it, don't believe that he could be famous for anything but being lazy and useless." Vernon said.

"Well he is, more famous then the royal family is to us normal upstanding people. My sister is a reporter and wants his story. You'll be paid handsomely. I know he's been a lot of trouble. You can expose him in their world and get paid for it." Narcly said, she could practically see the greed in his eyes.

Vernon considered the offer, getting paid to punish that freak. It was so very tempting. "We don't want to be associated with him, you understand."

"Of course, it's common knowledge in their world he lives with an aunt and uncle, that's how you will be referred to. No names." Narcly assured him.

"How much are we talking?" Vernon asked.

"That depends on what you have to say. But it could easily be several thousand pounds." She said.

Vernon nearly chocked on his tongue. "Se-several thousand?"

"As I said your nephew is hot news, exposing his misdeeds will sell out their paper, guarantied." Narcly said.

"Miss Nitch why don't you come in and we can speak." Vernon stepped aside so she could enter.

Two hours later Narcly left number four with a full note book. It was amazing; Mr. Potter's relatives had no trouble selling him out for a little cash. Her sister had offered her twenty percent to get the story and be a go between. Even paying the Dursleys from her cut she would make a fortune on this. Not to mention the bonus the ministry was adding for stories that portrayed Harry Potter in a bad light. She hurried home where her sister was waiting. They'd knock that bitch Rita right out of the reporting business.

(A/N: A bit shorter than the first chapter but I wanted to show more of Dumbledores actions this time. Comments and critiques are welcome; flames will be force feed to a random minion.)


	3. Sleepless nights

The Twisted Wand

Chapter 3: Sleepless nights

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor world, just the few pieces I added.

0-O-0

Jean Granger had taken her daughter to pick up takeout for dinner leaving Dan and Harry at the Martin's house. Hermione's father still wasn't sure exactly what to make of Harry. He didn't look like much in baggy and worn clothes, his wild hair didn't help his image, but he had saved his daughter. The best he could do was reserve judgment for now. Still it was an awkward twenty minutes while the girls were gone, it seemed neither he nor Harry were much good at small talk.

When Hermione and Jean returned Harry enjoy the largest meal he had had since Hogwarts. Hermione knew that he hadn't been eating regularly and insisted he take more than anyone else; much to her parent's amusement and Harry's embarrassment.

They had just finished eating when the doorbell rang. Harry and Hermione traded glances before they drew their wands. She motioned for her father to open the door while she crouched behind the couch. Harry stood in the kitchen peeking around the doorframe.

Dan was tempted to comment on their actions but decided against it. After all his daughter had been attack just hours ago; and it was better not to take chances. He gripped the doorknob and opened it. A young woman with bubblegum pink hair stood on the doorstep. "Wotcher, Harry and Hermione around?"

Hermione sighed as she stood up behind the couch. "It's ok dad, that's Tonks."

"Right, the magic police lady. Come on in. Maybe you can explain to me why we can't go back to our own home." Dan said, his annoyance showing through.

"Well you could but you'd have to deal with a few wizards that are still hanging around. I know Dumbledore was sitting on your porch last time I saw him." Tonks said.

Jean offered to make tea while they talked. As the water boiled she suggested Tonks start from the beginning.

"Alright. I'll bet Hermione told you about the attack on her. Well we've got no evidence on who it was. The ministry tried to expel Harry. Don't know if either of you saw but Fudge himself showed up shouting that no one was to touch your wand. Should have seen his face when you weren't even there." Tonks said, not even trying to hide her amusement.

"So I'm not expelled?" Harry asked.

"Nope. Fudge spent several minutes telling Dumbledore to let you know you weren't in any trouble." Tonks explained.

Harry let out a relieved sigh. He hadn't been that worried about it but memories of last summer's trial had still worked their way into his thoughts. Just because everyone knew Riddle was back didn't give him much of a reason to think he'd be treated any differently then he had been last time. Jean stepped out for a moment and returned with five cups of tea for them.

"So if that's all settled why can't we go home?" Dan asked.

"Well it's because Dumbledore is still looking for Harry." Tonks said.

"Why is the Headmaster looking for Harry?" Jean asked as Dan mirrored her confused look.

"Not sure myself. Harrys godfather was a cousin of mine and I helped him set up some of his will. Sirius asked me to make sure he got to the will reading. As near as I can tell Dumbledore doesn't want Harry there for some reason. Not that he has any legal reason to keep Harry away." Tonks said as she sipped her tea.

"So we can't go back until after the will reading." Dan said.

"Well you could. But I wouldn't recommend Harry going with you if you did. And you might not want to either because there are a couple of wizards prowling around to keep an eye out for him." Tonks said.

"Well staying here a few days isn't a problem. But is there anything we can legally do to get them to leave us alone?" Dan asked.

"I'm afraid there isn't much." Tonks said. "As long as they aren't on your property there are no laws preventing them from hanging around."

"I wish we could go back long enough to pack something's." Jean said.

"Afraid not, Moody is keeping a watch on your house. He's got a magic eye that can see through any magic concealment, and just about anything else. If you did go back they'd just follow you back here. What you need is a house elf; wouldn't trust Kreacher though." Tonks said thoughtfully

Harry growled at the mention of the house elf that had lied to him about where Sirius was. If not for him then Sirius might still be alive. But Kreacher wasn't the only house elf they knew. "Dobby."

"Who is Dobby?" Dan asked.

"I is being Dobby sir." Everyone in the room jumped. None of them had noticed Dobby appearing in the corner. "Harry Potter sir is calling Dobby?"

Hermione gasped, Dobby had a swollen black eye and several cuts. "What happened to you?"

"I is ok miss, I just be fighting nasty elf Kreacher. I is going and taking care of hippogriff at Harry Potters godfathers house because no one else is being able to enter. Kreacher is not liking me being there. Says nasty bird should die for making messes." Dobby explained.

Harry felt a wave of guilt. He hadn't even thought about Buckbeak since Sirius's death. "Thank you for taking care of him Dobby. But why can't anyone else get in?"

"I'll explain that." Tons said. "Dumbledore was worried someone else might now own the place. I'm pretty sure Sirius left it to you Harry but Dumbledore didn't want to chance it and evacuated the house then sealed it with some of his own wards."

"And he just left Buckbeak there?" Hermione said outrage clear on her face.

"It was all done in a hurry. I'm not sure anyone even had a chance before the wards sealed the house. I know several were activated upon Sirius's death. Sorry Harry." Tonks said she knew it couldn't be easy for him to hear about the repercussions from Sirius's death so much. She set a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine." Harry brushed her off.

"Dobby; could you go to my house without being seen and get some stuff for me and my parents and pick up what Harry left?" Hermione asked.

Dobby began to bounce with excitement. "Oh yes Dobby can be doing that!"

Before they could say anything else he disappeared. Hermione's parents, who had sat quietly and watched the odd little creature, took the break to voice their questions. "So that was one of those house elf things you've been talking about?"

"Yes dad that was Dobby; the free elf. I've been trying to." She was interrupted by Dobby's return.

"I is making sure no one is seeing me. I is also removing the tracking charms on certain items before I be bringing them." Dobby said, quiet proud of himself.

"Tracking charms? Do you know who put them on? And what were they attached to?" Tonks said.

"I is sorry but I could not be saying who put them on. There was one on Harry Potter's owl cage. Two on Miss Granger's potions and another on the trunk." Dobby said as he started to wring his ears. "I is being sorry that I is not being able to tell you more."

Harry knelt down and rested a hand on Dobby's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, you did great."

"Thank you Harry Potter sir, you truly is great wizard. Call Dobby if you be needing anything else." Dobby said before disappearing again.

Jean looked at the pile of luggage Dobby had brought. There was an overnight bag for both her and Dan and Hermione's truck and another bag she assumed held Harry's things. When she began pulling things out of her bag to see what he had packed she discovered that he must have used magic on the bag because she was pulling out more than could possibly fit inside it.

Dan though was more concerned about the tracking charms. "Excuse me, Tonks, you're a magical police officer right?"

"Pretty much." Tonks said with a non-committal shrug.

"Tracking charms can't be legal." Dan said.

"They are, but only if you get permission to put them on from the items owner. Unfortunately they're low power so it's almost impossible to identify who cast them." Tonks said it was one of the hardest parts of her job, trying to track down who cast low powered spells. They were just too difficult to read properly!

"So some unknown person has been following my family's movements?" Dan said as anger crept into his voice.

"Could be." Tonks said looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"What can we do about it?" Dan asked.

"Very little. Unless you can prove who put the tracking charms on their things." Tonks admitted.

Dan didn't take the news very well and disappeared into the kitchen. Tonks turned back to Harry and Hermione. "As for you two. I told you that I helped Sirius set up a few things in his will. Well he also asked me to make sure both of you get to the reading."

"Thank you Tonks." Hermione said.

"No problem. Now I'm sure Dumbledore is going to have a few people keeping an eye open at the ministry for you so we'll be leaving at six." Tonks said. She had already cleared it with Madam Bones.

"Excuse me. But would it be possible for Dan and I to accompany our daughter." Jean asked.

Tonks paused. "As far as I know there aren't any rules against it and I should be able to sneak four in as easily as two. Plus Sirius would love that, sneaking two muggles into the will reading for the house of Black."

"Thank you." Jean said.

"No problem. I'll be around at five thirty Friday. Or sooner if anything comes up. Don't worry about robes or anything, muggle clothes will be fine. Heck Sirius would probably have a good laugh at that." Tonks said. She exchanged quick goodbyes with Harry and Hermione before she left.

0-O-0

Later that night Dan lay awake in one of the spare bedrooms, thankfully the Martins had several for when their children or grandchildren visited. His mind was conflicted about Harry and the magic world in general. On one hand Harry didn't look like much. In fact he was only a few steps above a homeless person in appearance. His clothes were far too large and worn, his hair was messy, he was too thin and there were deep bags under his eyes. If Dan saw him on the street his first thought might be that he was mixed up with drugs.

He paused wondering if the magical world had drugs like the normal world. He'd have to check with Hermione.

On the other hand Harry had saved his daughter just hours ago and while shy he seemed like a perfectly reasonable fellow. Then there was the entire magical world. He had never been completely comfortable with it and to find out someone had put some kind of magic on Hermione's things was worrying. It was beyond worrying. It was frightening.

Well there was nothing he could do at the moment about the magical world but he could at least try and set his mind at ease about Harry. He didn't look like he slept much so he might still be up.

As quietly as he could Dan slipped out of bed and went to the room Harry was staying in, the door was open, the bed empty. A moment of panic and he went to Hermione's door. Prepared to throw Harry out the window if he found him in the same room as his daughter, even if they were both awake, fully dressed and on opposite sides of the room.

But no, Hermione was the only one in her room. Dan began searching the house for Harry. He found him sitting in the kitchen. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts and didn't notice when Dan entered, a cold cup of tea sitting before him. For a moment Dan considered having some fun and frightening him but decided against it. Instead he pulled out a chair and sat down. "So Harry. It looks like we owe you for today."

"No sir, Hermione has been helping me for years." Harry said.

"Well be that as it may a little help with homework doesn't compare to fighting an attacker. Hermione mentioned that she wanted you to stay with us until your godfathers will is read Friday. We'd be happy to have you." Dan was still curious about him but there was an overwhelming need to offer him assistance.

"Thank you sir; but before you offer that you should know that it might be dangerous." Harry said he couldn't live with himself if something happened to Hermione's parents because of him.

"How so?" Dan asked, he had sized Harry up and figured he could easily take him in a scrap.

"Hermione has mentioned why I am famous in the magic world right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, some terrorist attacked your family. He tried to curse you but got killed or something. Hermione mentioned he had come back." The whole story sounded a bit too fantastic even with magic.

"Yes. He is back and well, he's holding a grudge against me. If I am here he might send someone to try and deal with me." Harry said. He had been agonizing most of the night on how to speak with them about it. Straight forward seemed to be his only option.

"He'd have to know you are here first though. I talked to Hermione earlier you know; she said the person who attacked her today didn't know you were there." Dan paused to think gather his thoughts. "It might be dangerous to have you around but it seems to be just as dangerous without you. And I'd rather have someone else around to help if something does happen."

"Thank you sir. I suppose I had better go to bed and try and sleep. Good night." Harry said.

"Good night Harry." Dan said. Had Harry paid more attention in charms he might have noticed the subtle signs of an unknown compulsion charm working on Hermione's father.

0-O-0

Sleep refused to come to Hermione that night. She had faked it for a few minutes when she heard her father checking on her but quickly rolled over in frustration. Finally around two in the morning she gave up on it altogether and did what she always did; homework. She pulled out her charms essay and began another round of revisions. After a few minutes though she was still restless, the information failed to hold her attention and the theories behind the charms slipped from her mind. Hermione decided to check on Harry and her parents, yes just to make sure they had all settled in alright. She stood and walked to Harry's room first.

When she saw him she froze. The covers were twisted around him and he was whimpering, twitching in the clutch of a nightmare. She knelt next to him. "Harry, Harry wake up." She whispered.

He didn't stop and she reached for him, he was clammy; his scar stood out against his pale face, red and inflamed. "Harry wake up its just a nightmare you're fine."

Harry jerked and his eyes flew open, he took a ragged breath and was halfway to his wand when he recognized Hermione. "What's going on?"

"You were having a nightmare." Hermione said.

He looked down, embarrassed. "Did I wake your parents too?"

"You didn't wake me I just couldn't sleep." Hermione assured him.

"That's good. At least I wasn't screaming this time. I normally have to silence my curtains at school." Harry said, if he had been fully awake he never would have admitted to it. Not even Madam Pomfrey knew.

"How long have you been having them?" Hermione asked, resting her hand on his arm.

"Just over a year now, since the third task. They've been getting worse, and after Sirius, well." Harry shrugged; they had gotten so much worse recently.

"It's ok, what are they about?" Hermione gently asked.

"They're different. After that night it's always about him, or one of you falling through the veil." Harry said. The image that night had been of Hermione standing on the edge of the veil while Bellatrix had thrown spells at her.

"Lay on your stomach." Hermione instructed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Just do it." Hermione said with a hint of exasperation.

Shrugging Harry did as he was told. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and began rubbing his back; just as her mother had done for her years ago when she couldn't sleep and hummed a lullaby. His eyes closed and he was asleep again in moments but Hermione sat there and continued rubbing his back for almost half an hour lost in thought.

0-O-0

Percy Weasley was quiet pleased, quiet pleased indeed as he strolled into the Ministers office first thing in the morning. He hadn't had a chance to inform Minister Fudge about the contract the night before, he'd run out on some urgent business. Still Percy was sure this would please him and be another feather in his cap. "Good morning Minister Fudge."

"Oh yes, I suppose, what has you so chipper?" Fudge asked a bit put out. He hadn't slept much the night before, if the papers got ahold of the news that his administration had almost snapped Potters wand, well his position was hanging by a thread as it was. Anymore trouble and he'd be out even if there wasn't someone waiting to take his place.

"I had another application for our contract regarding Potter last night, our biggest one yet. A Miss Narcly Nitch, she applied for compensation for over twenty stories to be published by her sister, a Miss Becca Treka. I took the liberty of reading some of the information she had, it's wonderful. Potters reputation will be ruined by September." Percy said as he set the completed contracts on Fudge's desk.

The Minister grabbed one with shaking hands, his face ashen. "What are these?"

"The contract you had drawn up last year, any reporter who publishes a negative article about Dumbledore or Potter will receive a small 'thank you' from the ministry in the form of fifty galleons." Percy said, unsure why the Minister was asking. They'd used it at least a dozen times over the last year.

"Idiot! Potter was telling the truth! If I'm seen slandering him now it's over for me! Cancel the contracts!" Fudge shouted. This could be a disaster.

"But, but I can't. Once the contracts signed the story must be printed, it has to be." Percy said taken aback.

Fudge held his head in his hands. This was the end for him. Unless no one knew he was involved. "You did this you can fix it. Get a contract of silence and make her sign it! This can not be traced back to me! Do you understand?"

0-O-0

Harry stumbled into the kitchen. Hermione was sitting at the table eating a slice of toast, she watched with no little amusement as he seemed to still be half asleep, it was, cute. Despite his worn down appearance he seemed, peaceful. "Good morning Harry."

"Morning." Harry mumbled.

"How did you sleep?" Hermione asked with concern, he still looked bad. The bags under his eyes were as pronounced as ever but at least his scar seemed to be back to normal.

"Once I got back to sleep it was good. No nightmares." He assured opening the refrigerator and pulling out two eggs. "Where are your parents?"

"They made arrangements yesterday to take time off for the rest of the week. They're having a lie in right now." Hermione said.

As Harry was sitting down to eat an owl landed at the window. Hermione got up and took her copy of the Daily Prophet. "Bloody hell."

"Hermione!" Harry tried not to laugh and failed miserably. To hear Hermione curse, Ron would never believe him.

"Read this." Hermione passed him the paper. He groaned, his laughter forgotten, this couldn't be good.

_**Harry Potter was right**_

_**But were we?**_

_**By Becca Treka**_

_Harry Potter the boy who lived was right this past year about the return of _He Who Must Not Be Named_, but were we also right about how dangerous and delusional he is? Unfortunately it appears we were. Yesterday morning young Harry Potter used a potion, rumored to be the highly addictive Dreamless Sleep potion, to drug his aunt and cousin before taking an axe to part of their home and disappearing; reportedly with several valuable possessions belonging to his aunt and uncle. Sometime later Albus Dumbledore himself arrived to investigate and after repairing the damage was forced to pay compensation to Harry's relatives in the form of an undisclosed sum to allow their nephew to return to their home once he is located._

_Now a dangerous and delusional youth who is unafraid to attack his family is on the loose. Where is he? Why did he leave and what did he take? He has already shown a disregard for his own and others wellbeing, is this just the next step on his darkened path?_

Harry dropped the paper and put his head in his hands, he couldn't read anymore. "I really thought after they saw Voldemort things would get better."

Hermione rested a hand on his shoulder. "Well this is the first time all summer I've seen a negative article about you. For weeks now they've been calling you the chosen one."

"Not sure that's much better." Harry grumbled.

"So what are you planning to do today?" Hermione said to try and distract him.

"Honestly I just want to go back to bed and sleep." Harry replied.

"Alright, but if you're going to sleep all day you're at least going to get some fresh air as well. There's a hammock outside. Hold on I'll be right back." Hermione said dashing up the stairs. She came back down a minute later with a book. "Alright let's go."

She led Harry into the backyard and sat down under a tree. Harry looked skeptically at the hammock set up nearby. It didn't look particularly comfortable. Still he decided to try it. At worst he wouldn't get any sleep and that was fairly normal now.

He was wrong, it was very comfortable. The hammock rocked back and forth, lying there with a breeze ruffling his hair and the sun warming his legs he was asleep in minutes.

0-O-0

Dumbledore was far from pleased. There had been no sign of Harry since yesterday and now the Granger family seemed to have vanished as well. Didn't Harry realize how reckless he was being? His thoughts were interrupted when a portrait announced that Severus had arrived. His mood caused him to reply more sharply then he normally would have. "What do you have to report?"

"A few interesting facts and this week's list of potions requested by the Dark Lord." Snape said as he held out a long list of hastily copied potions.

Dumbledore took the list and scanned it for anything noteworthy; and frowned. "I am unfamiliar with one of these potions."

"Which one would that be?" Snape already knew which it would be.

"Flamingo fire." Dumbledore said.

Snape sneered. "Yes, a horrible name for an ingenious potion. When the substance is set ablaze it can not be extinguished by magical means. It is will spread and act as normal fire, though the flames with be a sickening pink."

"An alternative to fiend fire?" Dumbledore asked this could be very dangerous.

"I believe so. While not as destructive its resilience to normal means of being extinguished will cause confusion and it can be used easily by anyone. No training required." Snape said.

"I see. Unfortunately we may need to let it be used a time or two before I can make known how to fight it." Dumbledore frowned at the thought, and then waved it away. "You said you had more to report?"

"Yes, the dementors will soon join him but they have refused to be used in any way where they may encounter Potter." Snape said.

Dumbledore sat up at that news. "Do you know why?"

"Well as you know a dementor can not be killed, however they can die by starvation. They can also be hurt, and because they can not heal, if they are wounded seriously enough they will no longer be able to hunt. It seems they do not think Potter is worth the risk. They believe if they encounter him in smaller numbers he may be able to injure them so that they can no longer hunt. You know they have always been cowardly creatures." Snape said.

"Yes, but this is disturbing news." Dumbledore said, to have creatures as appalling as dementors fear you. Of course they feared him as the leader of the Light but Harry was far from that position. A sign, a warning maybe?

Snape broke him from his thoughts. "Prophase, but not as disturbing as this. The Dark Lord has issued a new order in regards to Potter. If any death eater sees him they are not to attack. In fact he went so far as to say that anyone who dares harm him will be killed."

The color drained from Dumbledore's face. This was not good. Could Voldemort have somehow learned what the prophecy said? One interpretation could be that so long as both Harry and Voldemort lived no one could kill them save each other. Or, more disturbing could he have taken control of Harry? Or was planning to? Were there consequences to the possession at the ministry? He needed to find Harry now more than ever. "Do you have any news about the attack on Miss Granger?"

"Yes, it was not ordered by the Dark Lord. Instead it was committed by Draco when he learned Black had named her as part of his will." Snape said.

"Was he hurt?" Dumbledore inquired. It would be more difficult to return him to the light if Harry had done permanent damage.

"Not badly. Though his pride is wounded." Snape said. Secretly he though his godson got what he deserved for such a foolish action.

"Keep an eye on him. He is becoming reckless." At least this meant Voldemort didn't know Harry was most likely with the Grangers. "One last thing. Have you by chance read todays paper?"

"No, I have not had the chance. I take it there was something, interesting, in it?" Snape asked.

"In a manner of speaking; somehow the Prophet is aware of what happened at Harrys relatives yesterday. I am sure neither I nor Moody spoke to them so their knowledge is troubling." Dumbledore said.

"Perhaps Potter told them in an attempt to gain sympathy and increase his popularity." Snape drawled.

"I doubt it, and if he did it backfired badly." Dumbledore said.

"Maybe it will shrink his swollen head." Snape smirked at the thought of Potter being taken down another peg.

Dumbledore sighed. "I am concerned that we may have a leak within the Order despite our safeguards. Please keep your ears open."

"Of course." Snape said before he left.

0-O-0

Jean stepped outside looking for her daughter and found her reading under a tree. She gave a curious look at Harry. "Being lazy today?"

"He's had a couple of hard weeks. When he said all he wanted to do today was sleep I told him he at least needed to get some fresh air." Hermione said as she glanced up from her book and checked him again.

"Well make sure he eats some lunch." Jean said as she walked back inside. Something was nagging at her yet she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"I will." Hermione said. She returned to her book until Harry began making distressed noises. She moved to him, his face was marred by a deep frown, she ran a hand along the side of his head. "Harry, wake up."

Nothing; Hermione shook his shoulder. "Common Harry, it's just a nightmare."

Harry stirred and watched her through half lidded eyes. "Hermione?"

"Yes." She said.

"You're ok?" He asked.

"Just fine, it was only a nightmare." Hermione assured him still stroking the side of his head.

"No death eaters?" He asked.

"None."

"Good." Harry closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

0-O-0

Hermione woke him later for lunch before they returned outside. This time Harry didn't immediately drop off to sleep. Instead he lay there with a slight frown. Hermione closed her book and walked to the hammock. "Something wrong?"

"Just thinking." Harry said.

"About your nightmare?" Hermione asked.

"That obvious?" Harry almost chuckled.

"Not really but you only frown like that if it's something recent, after a while you'd just get this far away look on your face. Want to talk about it?" Hermione asked.

"Not really." Harry said as he glanced away. He didn't want to trouble anyone else with his problems.

"Harry, we're friends. You can always talk to me." Hermione said.

"I know Hermione; I just don't want to make other people miserable too." Harry said.

"Weren't you listening? We're friends. Not just when it's convenient or helpful. But all the time. High points and low points." She rested her hand on his shoulder. "One of the reasons we have friends is to help us with the low points. Like when an eleven year old took on a troll for me. Please Harry I want to help."

"You already have. Because of me you and your family can't go home." Harry said.

"That's not your fault. If you hadn't shown up yesterday." Hermione suppressed a shiver. "Well I'm really glad you were there."

"How is your cut doing? The one from the ministry." Harry asked.

"Fine. I'm almost finished with my potions and there's only a thin scar now. That wasn't your fault either." Hermione said, trying to cut of his line of thought.

"It was, at least partially. There were a dozen times where I could have done something different and Sirius might have lived." Harry said Hermione could hear the unshed tears in his voice.

"It was his choice to go after you. If he hadn't you might be dead." Hermione said.

"It would have been better if he hadn't come." Harry said miserably.

"How can you say that!" Hermione shouted.

"He only delayed the inevitable." Harry shouted back.

"What?" Hermione asked. She was not thrilled with where their conversation was going, it frightened her.

"The prophecy Riddle wanted. I know what it said." Harry admitted.

"But it was destroyed." Hermione said.

"Dumbledore knew. He was there when it was made. It was about a child who could defeat Riddle. It was made the year before I was born; it said the child would be born as the seventh month dies." Harry said as he remembered the first line of the prophecy.

"That could be thousands of children." Hermione said.

"To parents who defied Riddle three times." Harry said.

"Alright, that narrows it down." Hermione admitted.

"Two, there were two children who it could have been. Me, and Neville." Harry said.

"Neville? Our Neville?" Hermione said, he was certainly nice and over the last year he had improved by leaps and bounds but to picture him facing Voldemort as Harry had, she couldn't see it.

"Yeah. But Riddle went after me first. The prophecy said he would mark me as an equal." Harry pointed at his scare. "And that it would come down to me or him. One of us has to kill the other." Harry sat quietly waiting for Hermione to say something. Not even looking at her, afraid of what he might see. Until he heard a light sob and spun around. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Hermione said.

"No, you don't get to do that. I answered your question. Besides saying your fine when you obviously aren't is my thing." Harry said.

"It, it's one of _my_ nightmares alright. Ever since the third task I've had a nightmare where you and Voldemort are in a fight to the death. I kept telling myself that no one could really expect you to be the one to finish him off; that it would be Dumbledore or the aurors."

Harry crouched down next to her. "The nightmare I had earlier was that death eaters attack. They captured us and took us to the department of mystery and were about to toss you through the veil. That's how a lot of them go, sometimes its Ron or Ginny, Luna, Neville, Sirius, Cedrick, my parents. Basically everyone I've ever known."

"I'm surprised you get any sleep." Hermione admitted, not that he looked like he got much.

"I'm used to it. Do you think he regretted it?" Harry asked as she set down next to her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius. Do you think he would have regretted coming for me? If he knew what would happen?" Harry asked.

"Never, his only goal in life was to protect you." Hermione said.

"Why does everyone have to die for me? Because of me." Harry said.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She reached over and put an arm around Harry. He sat there stiffly. She tried to think of something to take Harrys mind off of everything. "We should call Dobby and see how he is doing." The excitable little elf always seemed to brighten the mood.

"Alright. Dobby!" Harry called.

Dobby appeared before them. "The great Harry Potter is calling me?"

He didn't look much better than the previous day. The swelling had gone down but it still looked painful. Hermione smiled at him. "We did, we wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh the great Harry Potter and his Grangy is concerned about Dobby! Dobby is doing well. I is healing, if I was having my full magic I would already be better but I will be fine soon." Dobby assured them.

"Your full magic?" Hermione said.

"Dobby is ashamed to say Dobby's magic is being weaker because he is not bonded." Dobby looked down and kicked at the ground.

"But aren't you bonded to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"No, I is working for Hogwarts but I is not bonded. I is like being free but no one will try to bond with free elf that is wanting to remain free." Dobby said.

"When you say try, what do you mean?" Hermione asked, the way he had said it seemed, off.

"The normal house elf bond is like the wizards unbreakable oath. Dobby is thinking if you change the words you is changing the bond but no one is willing to try." Dobby said.

"I'll try Dobby, if you want." Harry offered.

"Harry you can't be serous!" Hermione said she was all for helping Dobby and other house elves but to just agree to an untested bond.

"I am. I'll try the bond you thought up Dobby, as long as you're sure it's safe." Harry said.

"Dobby is being sure!" Dobby was practically jumping up and down on the spot.

"Hang on both of you! Dobby, explain how this bond works." Hermione said trying to gain control of the conversation before either of them rushed into something.

"The house elf bond is a magical contract where the elf agrees to serve their master and in return their magic is becoming stronger." Dobby said.

"Alright so what's the new bond?" Hermione asked.

"It is the same but instead of being a slave Dobby would be paid and be able to leave when he wanted." Dobby said proudly.

"So you wouldn't be a slave?" Hermione asked just to make sure.

"No. Miss Grangy." Dobby said.

"Are you sure you want to do this Harry?" Hermione asked.

"If I can prove the bond works then sure. It'll help Dobby and I won't be any worse off." Harry said with a shrug.

"Alright. If you're both sure." Hermione said. If the bond worked right then maybe she could convince other elves to take it instead of the old bond. Dobby explained how the bond worked and what he had changed. As it turned out is was good Hermione was there because a third person needed to witness the bond like other unbreakable oaths. The original oath involved the master welcoming the house elf into their home to serve them until they were released. Dobby thought that by adding the ability for him to leave on his own it would still work but he could remain free. Hermione insisted that they also drop the part of the oath that would force Dobby to obey any order Harry gave.

Harry knelt down and clasped Dobby's arm. As he spoke fingers of light wove up their arms. "I Harry James Potter welcome Dobby into my house, as a friend and as family. To serve until he is released from this bond either by my or his own choice."

"I Dobby do accept and shall faithful serve until I is released from this bond by either my master or my own hand." Dobby said.

The light spun around their hands before imploding in a flash. Dobby threw himself at Harry hugging him with surprising strength. "You is calling me friend and family!"

"Well I figured I might as well make the oath good." Harry awkwardly patted Dobby's back.

"So did it work?" Hermione said.

"Oh yes Dobby is feeling the magic." Dobby said, he was practically vibrating in place.

"That means you did bond, but I meant the rest of it? Do you still have to follow orders? Harry tell him to do something silly. Dobby see if you're compelled too." Hermione said.

"Alright. Dobby, dance." Harry said, it was the first thing that had come to his mind.

Dobby stood still with his head cocked to the side. "Dobby is not feeling the magic making him do it. Dobby is still free!" Then he did begin to dance. Or at least what they assumed was supposed to be a dance.

"Congratulations Dobby. So what will you do now that you know the new oath works?" Hermione asked.

"Dobby is hoping the great Harry Potter would be willing to hire me." Dobby said with a shy look towards Harry.

"Are you sure? I don't have a house or anything to take care of. You'd probably be bored." Harry said.

"Dobby is being sure. Dobby is having hobbies to do when he is not needed." Dobby assured them.

"Well alright. I can match your current pay at Hogwarts." Harry said. Not sure how he was supposed to actually negotiate.

"Dobby accepts Dobby accepts!" The elf said jumping up and down. Then his face turned grim. "If Dobby is no longer working at Hogwarts miss needs to stop leaving clothing hidden around for house elves."

"What? But look how happy you are being free!" Hermione said.

"Dobby is knowing he is strange, Dobby is liking freedom. Most house elves is like Winky. They see freedom as shameful and the shame slowly kills them. Dobby is happy to be free because old master was bad but most house elves are treated better and are happy. Hogwarts elves very happy to help watch after the children. They is seeing you trying to free them as insulting. They refuse to clean Gryffindor tower anymore. Dobby has been doing it since you is hiding clothes." Dobby explained.

"You mean you've been cleaning the whole tower alone? And taking all the clothes I hid?" Hermione wasn't sure if she should be sorry for causing him so much work or angry that he had taken all the hats she made.

"Dobby is sorry but yes. Hogwarts elves do not want to be free. And you is not being able to free them. You is not Hogwarts. Only Headmaster or deputy kitty can free Hogwarts elf." Dobby said.

"So all this time I've just been insulting them by trying to help?" Hermione asked.

Dobby nodded.

"But it still seems wrong." Hermione complained.

"Dobby is asking you not to hid anymore clothes please. Now that Dobby is no longer working at Hogwarts other elves need to clean the tower." Dobby said.

"Alright. I promise I won't hide anymore clothes. But I won't stop trying to help them." Hermione said with determination.

Dobby nodded. "That is fair. Now does the great Harry Potter have any requests for Dobby?"

"Can you not use great in front of my name? Makes me feel like a muggle magician. Just Harry." Harry said.

"Yes sir." Dobby said.

"Could you go back to number four and get the things I left behind? Books, quills ink that stuff and bring it here? But make sure there aren't any tracking charms on them ok?" Harry said.

"Dobby is be doing it." He snapped his fingers and was gone.

Much to Harrys surprise Hermione hugged him from behind. "I'm proud of you. You helped Dobby and all house elves."

Harry swallowed, he could feel Hermione's chest pressed against his back. It was an interesting and pleasant sensation that he had no idea how to handle. "I didn't do much."

"First steps often aren't very big." Hermione said.

Dobby reappeared looking upset carrying a large pillowcase. "Dobby is being very sorry. When Dobby is getting there he is finding all of Harry Potters things burned!"

He opened the pillowcase, inside was a pile of ash. Among the ash was part of a quill, the unburned corner of a book, a discolored and cracked ink bottle. "Dobby is sorry sir. You is giving me my first task and I is failing. Dobby is promising not to fail again!"

Harry reached out and put a hand on Dobby's shoulder to steady the shacking elf. "It's alright. None of us knew my things were burned. It wasn't your fault and you still brought them back. You did exactly what I asked. Thank you."

"Harry Potter is thanking Dobby when Dobby is failing." Dobby said on the verge of tears.

"You did not fail Dobby." Harry said again, more firmly this time.

Dobby nodded and gave a watery smile before disappearing. Harry nudged the pillowcase with his foot. Hermione rested a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, are you alright?"

"Not really. But I didn't want to upset Dobby, it wasn't his fault. I can't believe they actually burned the things I left behind." Harry said flatly.

"I can. They're monsters." She hugged him from behind again. "You won't go back there if I can help it."

"Thanks." Harry said. If only he knew his dealings with the Dorsey's were far from over.

0-O-0

(A/N: Thank you all for reading. Comments and critiques are welcome; flames will be force feed to a random minion.)


	4. Clash of Wills

The Twisted Wand

Chapter 4: Clash of Wills

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor world, just the few pieces I added.

0-O-0

Sleep refused to come to Harry that night. He had gone to bed several hours before and after laying there in the dark he had finally given up. He had wondered into the kitchen and sat at the table, not thinking, just sitting there staring into space.

"Harry?" Hermione said.

He jerked a little and turned to her, he tried to give her a teasing smile but it never reached his eyes. "Couldn't sleep either?"

She shook her head. "I was worried about you."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I knew you would be upset." She said as she pulled out the chair next to him and sat down, a little closer than normal.

"Sorry to make you worry." Harry said.

"It's not your fault it's just how you are. Do you want to talk?" Hermione offered.

"No." Harry gave a slow shake of his head. They sat there quietly until it was time to get ready for Tonks arrival.

When Tonks got there she found the Grangers and Harry ready and waiting. She didn't miss the tired look on Harrys and Hermione's faces. "Everyone set?"

They nodded. Tonk's pulled out a piece of yarn and began to explain for the older Grangers. "This is a portkey; it'll take us to an auror holding area. That way we can skip most of the Ministry and not risk running into anyone Dumbledore might have watching."

They all touched the yarn and felt the tug behind their navel. Amazingly Tonks was the only one still standing when they arrived. Dan moaned as he sat up. "That was awful!"

"Tell me about it." Harry said helping Hermione up. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before she let go.

"Come on, Madam Bones wants all of you in the conference room as soon as possible. We'll keep it locked until just before the reading so no one accidently sees you." Tonks said.

"Madam Bones? The director of the DMLE?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Listen Harry. Before Sirius died he was talking to Madam Bones trying to work out his freedom. I don't know the details but I was a go between for them, letters mostly, I'm not sure how far into his case they got but she'll be sitting in on the reading to make sure no one pulls anything." Tonks said.

"Thanks for the warning Tonks." Harry said.

"No problem." Tonks led them out of the room and down a series of hallways. The early hour assured there were few people to see them. Still they avoided areas such as the lift, just in case.

Harry couldn't help but remember the last time he had been in the Ministry, the night Sirius died. He did his best to push those thoughts away; he couldn't deal with them now. Hermione saw his look though and took his hand again. He gave her a grateful smile.

Dan and Jean looked around as they walked. "You know for being the Ministry of Magic it's not very magical."

"Well it's still a government." Tonks said. "About as magical as it gets here are the flying memos. Here we are." She stopped in front of a nondescript door. "After I let all of you in the door will be locked until the reading. So just relax."

The room was simple but large. The desk stood at one end with rows of seats stretching to the other. Hermione's parents took seats in the back of the room while she pulled Harry to the front row. "We still have awhile, why don't you try and get some sleep?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think I can."

"Well at least close your eyes and rest. You need it." Hermione insisted.

Nodding Harry lay across several chairs with his eyes closed. Hermione sat in the chair next to his head and began to slowly run her fingers through his hair. Surprisingly he did drift off to sleep at some point while he was trying to shut out his own thoughts. The next thing he in aware of is a light tapping on his shoulder. He opened his eyes expecting to see Hermione; instead standing over him is a square jawed witch with a stern look wearing a monocle. "Hello Mr. Potter."

Harry bolted upright, missing the twitch of amusement at the corner of the stern woman's face. "Yes ma'am."

"I am Amelia Bones. We did not have the pleasure of meeting last summer." Amelia said, she had already taken a moment to study him while he was asleep. Her niece Susan had told her a good deal about him, mostly in reference to the defense club he had run during the school year.

"No we didn't. Thank you for your help." Harry said.

"It is my job to protect the innocent. I was merely doing so. Now people will shortly begin to arrive for the reading and I wished to speak with you before then. As you may or may not know I was corresponding with Mr. Black shortly before his death in regards to his case. I am sure you are aware that he was never given a trial and consequently remained your legal guardian. At his passing your custody transferred to the courts until this will reading. He asked that should anything happen to him you be made aware of this. Unfortunately I was unable to speak to you before you disappeared for the summer." Madam Bones admitted, he had slipped through the cracks with the revolution that Voldemort was in fact still alive.

"Wait a minute. If I was a ward of the court then I didn't have to go back to the Dursleys?" Harry asked.

"No, you could have petitioned the court to remain at another location until this reading." Madam Bones said.

Harry clenched his fist. Dumbledore knew, he must have. Hermione came up behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder. If it hadn't been such a somber moment Madam Bones would have smiled. Unknown to most she was a die-hard romantic. "One of the reasons I am informing you of this is because Mr. Black was concerned one or more parties may try to remove you from these proceedings. As I am here on behalf of the courts only I have the ability to force you to leave. You are not required to listen to anyone else though you may choose to do so." Madam Bones informed him.

"Thank you Director Bones." Harry said, regaining control over himself.

"Well I shall leave you two alone and go, chat, with your parents Miss Granger." Amelia said.

The first person to enter when the doors were unlocked was Bill, who after a quick hello with Harry and Hermione joined the conversation in the back of the room; Harry gave her a subdued smile. "Your parents seem pretty popular."

"Guess it's because they're muggle. Just wait until Mr. Weasley gets here." Hermione said. Feeling bad for the borage of questions he'd no doubt ask them. She wondered if he was still trying to figure out the secret of rubber ducks.

Tonks returned soon after with two people. "Harry, Hermione. I'd like to introduce my parents Andromeda and Ted Tonks; mom dad Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

Andromeda gave them a warm smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet both of you. Sirius had more than a few stories with you two in them."

Harrys head shot up. "You talked to Sirius?"

Andromeda's face darkened. "Yes, only in the last few months sadly; if you would like I can tell you some stories about him some time."

"I would, thank you." Tear prickled at the corners of Harry's eyes.

"Think nothing of it. After all as far as we are concerned you're family." Andromeda said. They took seats a little ways down from Harry and Hermione.

More people began to filter in a few minutes before ten. When Lupin arrived and saw Harry he rushed to him. "Harry! Are you alright? Where have you been? The entire Order was out looking for you!"

"Sorry Moony. I'm fine. Can I explain later though? After the reading?" Harry asked, he didn't want to get into it just then.

"Alright but had better be good. You had us worried." He said before giving him a hug and sitting next to Tonks.

Draco and his mother walked in and took seats near the back. Not sparing her sister a glance. Several conversations stopped when Dumbledore strolled into the room, followed by Snape. "Good morning everyone. I hope we can wrap this up quickly there is still much that needs to be done."

"Would any of those things involve me professor?" Harry said, unable to keep the venom from his voice.

"Harry! What are you doing here my boy it is not safe. Come we must return you to your relative's house at once!" Dumbledore reached for Harry but he had already moved away from the Headmaster.

"No sir. I will be staying." Harry said in a stony voice.

"It is not safe. I have spoken with your relatives and they are very concerned for you." Dumbledore tried again.

"Funny. Pushing me off a ladder doesn't show a lot of concern." Harry shot back.

"Now I am sure you are exaggerating. As I have said it is not safe here we must leave at once. You do not need to be here, you need time to recover." Dumbledore said in his kind grandfatherly voice though he had a look of disappointment on his face.

Harry ignored him. "No. I will be staying."

Dumbledore sighed. "Miss Granger perhaps you can convince Harry that he has to return to his relative's house."

Hermione pulled her wand and pointed it at a surprised Dumbledore. "No, and if you try and make him return to those, those monster! I'll set your beard on fire!"

Everyone went quiet. It had been years since anyone had threatened to set Dumbledore's beard alit and he could see it was no ideal threat. Snape sneered and opened his mouth but Amelia cut him off by stepping between Hermione and Dumbledore. "May I be of assistance?"

"Yes Amelia, as Harry's legal guardian I must put my foot down and remove him from this meeting."

"I am afraid you are mistaken Albus. You are not, nor have you ever been, Mr. Potter's legal guardian. Because Mr. Black was never convicted of any crime. Nor was he ever charged with anything crime he remained Harry's legal guardian. Upon his passing Harry became a ward of the courts until Mr. Blacks will is read and his wishes towards Harry are made clear. So you may sit down or I will have you removed understood?" Madam Bones said.

"Amelia you must see reason it is simply to dangerous to have Harry here. He is also not emotional ready to deal with this." Dumbledore said, he needed control over Harry and couldn't allow him to remain at the reading.

"Sit or leave. Choose." Madam Bones said.

Dumbledore frowned but took a seat followed by Snape. While he could hardly afford for Harry to remain neither could he fight Madam Bones on the matter. For now he would just have to hope this was the worst the day had to offer.

Harry glanced at Madam Bones. "Thank you."

She nodded before walking over to Tonks. "You let them keep their wands?"

"Well, no one said I should take them." Tonks defended herself.

"Sometimes I think you do that on purpose." Madam Bones said turning back to Harry and Hermione. "I must ask that you both reframe from drawing your wands again. Technically you aren't supposed to have them here." They nodded to her request.

As a clock somewhere struck ten the remaining Weasleys rushed in; followed by a wizard in Ministry robes and a goblin with a spear. When Mrs. Weasley saw Harry she rushed him enveloping him in a bone crushing hug. "Oh Harry! Where have you been! I've been worried sick! Why did you run away? Why didn't you come to the burrow?"

Harry managed to free himself. "Sorry Mrs. Weasley but I had to get away and I knew the burrow would be one of the first places people checked."

She huffed but took a seat next to her husband. Ron took an empty seat on the far side of Hermione. "Mate you disappearing like that drove everyone batty! We were all getting worried."

"Like I said I had to get away. I've been staying with Hermione and her parents." Harry told him.

"Well can't blame you for needing to get away. And at least with going to Hermione's you'll have been forced to do all of your summer work." Ron made a face at his own comment.

"Actually I haven't done any yet." Harry admitted.

"Wait you've been with Hermione for over twenty four hours and still have work left? Miss Granger I am shocked! You are losing your touch." Ron said in his fake McGonagall voice.

"We were busy with other things." Hermione snapped. "We will tell you about them later it looks like they are ready."

The wizard finished pulling out a stack of paper and looked over the room. "Hello I am Harold and this is."

"Spleanslayer and this." The goblin gestured towards his spear. "Is Spleanslayer."

"I keep telling you a spear is not appropriate for a will reading." Harold said.

"And I keep telling you it is if you're doing it right. Now Mr. Black took the step of filing a dual will with both the Ministry and Gringotts. I stand today as their representative to insure the will matches with our copy." Spleanslayer set a box on the desk and snapped his fingers. Several shrunken trunks jumped out and landed on the floor before resizing.

"If there are no questions I will now begin." Harold said. "I Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind a body. Well I suppose by the time you read this my body won't be so fine. Do hereby declare this as my last will. All wills dated before this one are void and should be chucked."

Harry barely listened to the first part of the will which seemed to be large amounts of legal mumbo jumbo. He didn't notice when he took Hermione's hand or how she gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Now onto what I am sure all of you are waiting for. The prizes! Or giving away my crap which ever you prefer. Where to start. Ah Moony, my cyanine brother and last of the great marauders. To you I leave my flat in Hogsmead as well as a few other things I don't feel like naming outright. That said I also leave you the contents of trunk number seven and the sum of twenty thousand gallons. I should warn you I have taken the liberty of telling the goblin that should you try and return this money is some way they are to make public a certain event that happened May sixth nineteen seventy nine. You know what I'm talking about. My oath was only to take it to the grave which I have so it's open season if you try and refuse."

Harry wondered what the event was because Moony had become pale before going scarlet and cursing under his breath.

"Now onto family. Andromeda thankfully I had the chance to correct most of the things concerning you while I was alive. Glad to have you back in the family again. I also leave you trunk number three with the same wish I spoke of. I can't trust it to anyone else."

The Tonks seemed sad but accepting. Ted had a supportive arm around his wife while Tonks was holding her hand, with Moony holding Tonks other hand.

"Onto my other cousins, Narcissa and Bellatrix. You are both horrible people and I am ashamed to come from the same family as you. No doubt you feel the same way, luckily I have a solution. This will be more impressive if you are both as out of touch with things as I think. You see I filed the paper work and kick both of you out of the black family back in May! Take that."

"No! He can't do that! He was a wanted criminal he had no right!" Narcissa shouted standing up.

"I believe you will find that he did." Madam Bones said. "The paperwork was completed and accepted. Now sit down before I remove you, or better yet I could set you up with a nice cell with your husband."

Narcissa's eye twitched but she sat down next to a frowning Draco. He was afraid he knew what was coming next and it was not in his favor. Harold waited for a nod from Madam Bones before continuing. "This also means Narcissa that your Death Eater spawn can't inherit the title of lord black. That's right I'd rather see the line die out then turn it over to you and yours. Not that it will since the Tonks are back in the family.

"To the Weasleys; well let's start at the top and work our way down. Arthur. I leave you the contents of trunk five. I think you'll like it. Molly I know we haven't gotten along. Lord knows there were times I could barely stand you. But you and Arthur took Harry in and gave him a home when I couldn't and for that I owe you more than you can imagine. I leave each of you fifty thousand gallons. It's not charity, but you provide those who need it with a home and I want to make sure you can keep doing that for a long time to come, especially with your family about ready to start another generation."

The elder Weasleys were stunned. They had just been given more money than they had collectively seen in their lives.

"To Bill I leave the sum on ten thousand gallons. I enjoyed our talks, you're very lucky. To Charlie the sum of ten thousand gallons; if you're not interested donate it to the dragon preserve. To Percy, the sum of one thousand gallons and some advice. Family is important; don't throw it away for a career. Might sound a bit odd coming from me but I do know about real family thanks to James."

Harry wished Percy had bothered to show up and hear Sirius's advice.

"The twins. My favorite Weasleys. No offence to the others. I leave you the contents of trunk two. It's filled with some notes from our school days as well as a ton of new ideas I've dreamed up. I suppose there's no harm in telling this now. while I was under house arrest I may have gone for a few walks in muggle London and found a few things. Including a toy store that was loaded with muggle board games. I've taken the liberty of adding a magical charm or two to them. Enjoy." The twins looked ready to fall on their knees and worship Sirius, or lacking him his will.

"To Ronald Weasley, you've been a good friend to Harry and kept him alive a time or two. To you I leave the contents of trunk four and ten thousand gallons. Ginny same goes for you, ten thousand gallons and trunk six. Enjoy both of you."

Harry watched as Ron and Ginny wore identical expressions of astonishment. For the first time that day Harry felt the tug of a smile.

"Severus. You were a hard one. I wanted to apologize for some of my actions back in school, some but not all. Alright almost getting you killed was not right. So I have decided to pull a final prank on you by offering an apology you can't refuse. The contents of trunk seven are yours. As I am sure you know the Blacks tended to collect stuff. Well we had a pretty impressive amount of potion ingredients. Included in the trunk are three Runespoor eggs and a pound of dried black honeysuckle; both very hard to get as you know. I am sure your inner potion master won't let you turn this offer away."

Snape's jaw twitched with annoyed. Sirius was right he couldn't turn those ingredients down. Harry's lips curled up.

"To Albus. Trunks eight nine and ten. Also I know what you've been up to. I'm not pleased and I've taken steps to stop you. Remember others know things too and power is meant to be shared by those who earn it."

Dumbledore frowned. This was not what he had expected, but three trunks. Hopefully Sirius had not forgotten his promise to leave a large sum of money to help with the fight against Voldemort.

"Hermione, I have no doubt you've saved Harrys life time and again. You are also one of my family's greatest fears; a muggle born who is smarter and stronger than most purebloods. So in true marauder fashion I've decided to piss off my dead relatives. I would like to leave you the entire black library." Harold paused here. "The will goes on to instruct me to allow a moment's pause here."

Spleanslayer cleared his throat. "I believe the will says, 'take a break here to let the bearded bastard make his objections.'"

Several heads turned toward Dumbledore. He almost looked, amused. "As much as I would dearly love for Miss Granger to inherit such an extensive library I am afraid that as her magical guardian I can not allow this. There is far too much dark magic in there for anyone. I will see the books destroyed."

Harry put an arm around Hermione, she looked close to passing out. To have had all those books practically in her hands and to have them snatched away. And worse to be told they would be destroyed! He wasn't sure but he thought she was shaking with rage or sorrow.

Spleanslayer took up the will reading. "I am willing to bet that Dumbledore has just said something about the black library being too dark or dangerous for anyone so he won't allow Hermione to have it. Well sorry but I thought of that and beat you to it! Upon my death Gringotts was tasked with selling the entire collection and placing the money from the sale into a volt for Hermione. Use it to make your own library Hermione. And Dumbledore, all those dangerous books are now out in the wizarding world. I also leave you a letter."

"At this point the will instructs me to stick out my tongue at Dumbledore." Spleanslayer said. It was a disturbing sight.

Dumbledore was fuming. How dare Sirius do this! Didn't he understand the danger he had unleashed. There were so many dark tomes in the Black library! All on the street; most would surely end up in the hands of Voldemort's followers. This was disaster!

"Continuing on. Harry. I know I have failed you whenever you really needed me. I hope I was at least able to make up for that in some small way with my death. Don't beat yourself up if you were there. Hermione, Ron, Ginny I'm charging all of you to watch after my godson, Merlin knows he needs you. Harry. To you I leave the rest. Everything from the Black fortune to the title of Lord Black which you should receive upon your seventeenth birthday. I was working on getting you emancipated but if this is the will you're reading that means I didn't manage it. Not that I was without a backup plan.

"It is within my power to appoint a new guardian for you, my first thought was Moony or Tonks but it was pointed out to me the Ministry could cause problem there. So instead I went with the only other family I have. Andromeda and Ted. They will be your guardians now Harry, we've talked it over and they'll do anything they can to help you."

"He can not do this!" Dumbledore said rising to his feet. "Sirius was a fugitive and has no legal holding over Harry."

Harry tried to jump up and draw his wand but Hermione managed to keep his sitting by throwing all of her weight on him. Madam Bones had no one to hold her back. "That is enough. You are well aware he was innocent and in his full legal right to name Mr. Potters next guardian. Now sit down!"

Dumbledore did but reluctantly.

Harold picked up the will. "I'll let you work out the details with them of how you want this to work. I know you probably don't want it but you've also got number twelve now. I ask that you hold onto it even if you never use it. I would hate for a former Black to get ahold of it somehow. "

The will continued on with more legal matters but Harry had zoned out trying to organize his thoughts. "That concludes the reading of Sirius Orion Blacks will. Will all parties who received a bequest please come sign for it."

While most of the people in attendance formed a line in front of the desk, Ron and Moony, followed by Tonks stood by Harry. Moony was the first to speak. "Now Harry what was so important that you had to disappear and worry the Order?"

Harry explained what had happened, form falling off the ladder to the attack at Hermione's home. As he described the attack he noticed Malfoy loitering nearby. Speaking loud enough that the Slytherin was sure to hear he said. "Really it wasn't that bad. I've seen flobberworms with indigestion that were more dangerous. No skill at all. Probably just someone playing in their daddies robes."

Malfoy sneered and looked ready to attack until Snape pulled him away glaring at the group.

Harry smiled as Malfoy was led from the room. "Well that was as good as a confession from him."

Moony was still distressed. "I'm going to find out who was on watch when you fell and see why they didn't at least check on you."

Harry nodded and quietly excused himself for a moment to go and speak with Bill; he had an idea but needed a little help with it.

0-O-0

Dumbledore, as was becoming normal for him, was not happy. He had thought Sirius understood how serious the situation was. If he had just left Harrys custody alone things would have been so much easier. What was worse was that he had caught a glimpse of the custody papers the Tonks had and they had been approved by the Minister! What was Cornelius thinking? He had been so set on having Sirius kissed how had this happened?

Well the Tonks were reasonable people. He was sure he could convince them that Harry must return to his relative's house. And if he couldn't perhaps Nymphadora and Remis could.

He approached the couple with his grandfatherly smile. "Ted, Andromeda, I am sorry for what happened to Sirius. Though I must say I am a bit surprised he left Harry in your care. What do you intend to do with him?"

"With him? Nothing. For him, whatever we can to protect him." Andromeda answered.

"Excellent. Did Sirius happen to mention why he must return to his aunt's house every summer?" Dumbledore asked, if they were willing to do whatever it took to protect Harry then they should have no objection to him returning to his relatives. Perhaps the days luck was changing.

They traded a look. "He may have but why don't you explain it. I'm sure you can provide more details."

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course. When Lily gave her life to protect Harry it invoked ancient magical protections. I was able to tap this protection and build blood wards around his aunt's house. So long as he returns every summer to recharge the wards their protection will make sure neither Voldemort nor his death eaters can reach the house. I am sure you can see why he must return so if you will inform him I will escort him back personally."

"No." Andromeda said.

"No?" Dumbledore blinked, no? Didn't they understand, hadn't he spoke in clear English?

"I promised my cousin several things, first was to never force Harry to return to that place. Sirius knew all too well the torture of being locked in a house you hated. So no Albus, we will not be forcing Harry to return there." Andromeda informed the stunned Headmaster.

Dumbledore tried again. "But the protections."

Andromeda cut him off. "Mean nothing if his relatives destroy him. Harry is our responsibility now and we will act in his best interests. Sending him back to that place is certainly not in his best interests."

"But he must return! Or else the wards will fail." Dumbledore didn't know how to make them understand, he couldn't be any clearer.

"Then they fail." Andromeda said. She and her husband pushed past the Headmaster.

Dumbledore sighed, this was not working out. Perhaps if he had nowhere else to go; or at least fewer options. Though it would mean admitting to that but he might be able to work the situation to his advantage.

0-O-0

Ted went to make sure all the paperwork had been filed correctly while Andromeda waited for the chance to speak with Harry. While she waited she noticed the muggle couple who Tonks had introduced as Hermione's parents alone in the back row and decided to speak with them. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I would like to thank you for watching after Harry over the last few days."

"It was no trouble." Jean said. "He's a wonderful young man; and if he hadn't been at our house when he was. Hermione." Her voice hitched.

"I might be able to offer some help with that." Bill Weasley said wondering into the conversation. "I'm Bill, one of Ron's older brothers. I do curse and ward breaking at Gringotts, I also know how to set up a lot wards too. Harry was asking about getting your house magically protected."

Bill and Andromeda noticed the Grangers relaxed a bit at the prospect of security for their home. "How much would it cost?"

"Not as much as you might think." Bill said. A lie but Harry had asked him to downplay any cost so the Grangers would be more willing to let him pay for it. Or short of that give them a steep discount and he'd make up the difference. "Also Harry has offered to pay for it. He feels bad you've all been forced out of your home because of him."

"We couldn't let him do that." Dan said. "Even if it's not much security's got to cost more than a school boy has."

"Actually Harry can easily cover the cost." Andromeda said.

"How long would it take? And when could you do it?" Jean asked.

"Well most of the wards would need a team to set up, so probably not until next Friday. But I could come by and do some of the more general security wards whenever you'd like." Bill offered.

"Would this afternoon be alright? I'd feel safer if they were set up before we went home." Dan said.

"Sure, that won't be a problem." Bill said.

"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger I don't want to impose but I was hoping you would continue to allow Harry to stay with you. I think he would prefer to be with friends. Epically after today." Andromeda said.

"Well he hasn't been any trouble and I'm sure Hermione would enjoy that. But don't you want to spend time with Harry?" Jean asked.

"We plan to later this summer but I'm sure this has all been a shock to him." Andromeda said.

"If you are sure we'd be pleased to have Harry stay with us for a bit longer." Dan said.

"Thank you, shall we go tell Harry and your daughter?" Andromeda said.

0-O-0

After the Weasleys had collected their things they left with the promise to see Harry and Hermione soon, the twins were already itching to get into the trunk Sirius had left them. Harry and Hermione moved to the desk to sign their own papers. Harrys stack was considerably larger. Afterwards they were each handed a letter.

Harry looked at his latter before shoving it into his pocket.

"You aren't going to read it?" Hermione said.

"I will later, but not here." Harry said, Hermione put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Andromeda approached with Hermione's parents. "Hallo Harry. How are you holding up?"

"As well as I can Mrs. Tonks." Harry replied, none of the adults missed Hermione's hand lending him her support.

"Andromeda or Andy. Sirius gave me that nickname. I know you don't want to but we need to deal with several things. The first of which is to have you claim Black manor." Andromeda said.

"Do I have to?" Harry asked, Sirius might have wanted him to hold onto the property but he'd just as soon seal it up and leave it to rot. The image of Sirius's mother yelling into an empty house as her painting slowly rotted away amused him.

"Yes, Sirius asked me to do a few things. One was to destroy some items at the manor. You have to let me into where Sirius left them. It won't take long." Andromeda assured him.

Harry looked at her and nodded, if it was a request from Sirius. Then he glanced at Hermione. "Can Hermione come?"

Andromeda hid a smile. "Well it is your house. So as long as her parents agree."

The Grangers agreed, they could both see Harry needed their daughters support. Dumbledore took the moment to enter the conversation. "If I may I need to speak with all of you before you leave. I will also need to come with you to remove the wards I place to protect the manor."

He paused and looked each of them in the eye; then sighed heavily in a very theatrical way. "I admit I am embarrassed about what I must tell you. You see Harry, I knew that your relatives were not the most supportive and sought to make you summer a little easier. Acting as my role as your guardian I placed a charm on you to make people more inclined to treat you well and help you. Tell me Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Do you normally take teenage boys into your home when you first meet him? I am sorry to say you have all come under the sway of this charm."

Harry looked horrified, he turned to the Grangers. "I, I'm sorry. I swear I didn't know."

"In light of this it would be expected that you've rescinded your earlier offer to continue to host Harry. I must once again insist that he now returns to his relatives where he will be under the protection of the bloo-." Dumbledore stumbled back.

Hermione's hand had snapped up and slammed into Dumbledore face knocking him back into a seat. No one had expected it; the thought of striking the great Dumbledore had never crossed most of their minds. "You loathsome old man! How dare you!"

Dumbledore blinked as his mind tried to catch up with events. When it did he stood, all traces of the kindly grandfather gone. This was his golden opportunity, time to intimidate. "That is enough Miss Granger. Now I will forget this incident if Harry agrees to return to his relatives immediately. If not then I will press charges with the DMLE."

"I'll do it." Harry said without hesitation.

"Harry no!" Hermione cried. She couldn't let Harry be forced back there because of something she had done. She had promised he wouldn't have to go back and the forced him into this situation. The guilt she felt was almost crippling. Harrys attempt to give her a reassuring smile weren't helping either.

"Excellent. Now we shall be on our way." Dumbledore clapped his hands; with him in control.

"Hold on a moment." Andromeda said with a glare towards the Headmaster. "You seem to be forgetting I am Harry's guardian. If I forbid it he can not return no matter what he says. Also before you try to threaten either of them you may want to consider your own position. Correct Madam Bones?"

"Indeed, you placed a highly illegal charm on a minor you had no Authority over outside of Hogwarts. That's a serious crime. Now I could be persuaded to forget that if you forget this incident. Do we have an agreement?" Madam Bones offered.

Dumbledore considered the offer. If he had placed the charm on anyone other than Harry he was sure he could wiggle his way out of it but he was not confident enough in political position considering most of the wizarding world now considered Harry their best hope. Politically he was still recovering from the last year of slander and if his placing the charm on Harry became public he would need to devote even more resources to dealing with it. Ones he could not afford to move at the moment, reluctantly eh agreed. "Very well; I shall forget what has happened here if everyone agrees to do the same."

Everyone nodded their agreement. Dumbledore collected his trunks and left the room.

As soon as the door closed behind him Hermione collapsed into a chair. Harry was beside her in an instant. "Hermione are you alright?"

"I hit the Headmaster." Hermione said in shock.

"It was bloody brilliant." Harry assured her. He put an arm around her and gave her a comforting hug. "It's ok, everything worked out."

Madam Bones coughed to get their attention. "I would not recommend trying that again. Officially I am giving you a verbal warning. Unofficially I doubt we could have done much to Dumbledore, at least this way you got a hit in. I believe there are less than ten people who can claim to have done such."

"Harry." Jean said. "We don't know about this charm but our offer still stands. Since you didn't even know about it we can't very well blame you for it."

"Thank you." Harry swiped at his watering eyes.

"Well then let's be on our way." Andromeda said.

"I'll make sure your parents get home." Tonks said, and then leaned in so only Hermione could hear. "I was a second away from hexing Dumbledore, but I like what you did better."

0-O-0

Dumbledore returned to his office at Hogwarts and resized the shrunken trunks. Opening the first one he found, much to his displeasure, a simple letter from Sirius strongly suggesting that he stop interfering in Harry's life. The second trunk contained two knots. His temper, always slow to rise, was nearing its breaking point. Opening the third chest caused him to begin cursing out loud. Inside was a receipt for the three trunks. Sirius had charged them to the Headmasters account.

This would not do at all. Dumbledore went to his fireplace and called the minister's office, it was time he got to the bottom of this. "Cornelius! I must speak with you."

"Coming coming, hold your hippogriffs. Ah Albus, what can I do for you." Fudge asked, he had chosen to forget the trouble he had caused the Headmaster over the last year in the hopes everyone else would do the same.

"I have just come from the will reading of Sirius Black. I noticed you approved it, I am curious why, when you were attempting to see him kissed not long ago." Dumbledore said.

"Oh, well yes, bit embarrassing that now isn't it? You see, well. Damn it Dumbledore I thought you were building an army against me! Black agreed to testify against you in exchange for a few things. Obviously we never got around to declaring him innocent but the will was one of his first requests. It seemed reasonable." Fudge finished in a small voice.

"Do you realize the damage you may have done? Harry is only safe at his relative's house. We must find a way to see him returned there and quickly." Dumbledore said. Though he knew with the ministers approval there was no way to overturn the will without releasing information that had to be kept secret, still perhaps he could use Fudge's guilt and fear to make a few other changes.

"You know that's not within my power! Be reasonable." Fudge whined.

"What do you think the public would say if they learned you allowed Harry to be placed with a potently dangerous family away from the strongest protection available?" Dumbledore asked.

"That wouldn't do at all, but what can I do?" Fudge asked.

Dumbledore smiled; this could solve a few problems. "Perhaps the Order of the Phoenix can assist you."

0-O-0

(A/N: Thank you all for reading. Comments and critiques are welcome; flames will be force feed to a random minion. A special thanks to the guest review kazetoame who pointed out a mistake in this chapter that I've now fixed, as well as Nanettez that pointed out two more.)


	5. A Night of Plots

The Twisted Wand

Chapter 5: A Night of Plots

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor world, just the few pieces I added.

0-O-0

Harry stood with Hermione in front of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He took a deep breath and, receiving a reassuring smile from Hermione he stepped forward. There was a clap of thunder and Harry was thrown head over heels into the street. "Harry!"

The smell of burnt hair filled Harry's nostrils. He blinked the stars from his vision; Hermione was crouching over him with a concerned look. She helped him into a sitting position and quickly checked him over. Andromeda waved her wand discreetly around Harry also checking for injuries. "What happened?"

"I don't know I didn't even make it to the door." Harry said as Hermione helped him stand.

Andromeda stood and frowned, she studied the building for a moment. "It must have been Dumbledore's wards. I suppose we'll have to floo call him and have him remove them before we can get in."

"Wonderful." Harry muttered.

After a short trip in which Andromeda side along apparated first Harry then Hermione to the Tonks home she placed a floo call to Hogwarts. She was pleased to find that Dumbledore was in his office. He didn't manage to hide his frown when her head appeared in the fire. "Andromeda. Unless you have come to your senses about Harry returning to his relatives I must ask you to call back at a more opportune time. I am rather busy."

"Actually I'm here to request that you remove whatever wards you have placed around Black manor that prevent us from entering." Andromeda said sternly.

"I shall attempt to find the time to do so next week. Now if there is nothing else." Dumbledore reached for the small pot of water next to the fire to forcefully end the call.

"That is not acceptable. You are preventing the rightful owner from entering the property. Which as you know is against the law." Andromeda informed him; thanks to her husband she knew more about wizarding laws than just about anyone. Though she was sure Dumbledore could still run rings around her in a court. She also knew that he wouldn't risk that, yet.

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well if I may come through and speak with Harry I will then remove the wards."

"Fine but I will remain to make sure you don't try anything." Andromeda said.

"Surely you are not implying I pose some threat to him?" Dumbledore said is his best grandfatherly tone.

"I do wonder." Andromeda said before stepping back. A moment later Dumbledore stepped out of the fire.

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table with Hermione when Dumbledore walked in followed by Andromeda. "Ah Harry my boy."

He glared at the headmaster; absently Dumbledore thought Harry might be able to give Severus a run for his money by winter. "I believe you need me to remove some wards around your new property. However first I would like a moment of your time to discuss Number 12. I was hoping, since I am sure you have no desire to live there, that you would allow the Order to continue to use it."

Harry was about to say no when he had an idea worthy of Sirius; or at least one he thought his godfather would approve of. "Of course, however I will have to set a few rules. One is rent."

"Rent?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, after all it is one of the most secure buildings in Britain. How does a ten galleons a month sound?"

Dumbledore kept his face static. It was true finding a new headquarters would be problematic; and the rent was beyond reasonable. He was practically giving them the space. But that was the part the rubbed him the wrong way. The money was nothing. Just a way for Harry to prove he had the upper hand. Still if he officially rented the property to them then there were certain laws he could use in the future if he needed too. Fine, he would let Harry think he had won. "Very well."

"Good, rule two. No one except those I give permission to are allowed beyond the first two floors." Harry said.

"That would severely limit the space we have available." Dumbledore pointed out; not that Sirius hadn't placed similar restriction on them.

"True, but even if I never plan to live there I feel better knowing that I could and still have some privacy." Harry tried to hide his smile.

"Very well. Anything else?" Dumbledore said, his tolerance for Harry was fraying.

"Just one more. I want to be the secret keeper." Harry said.

"I am afraid I can not allow that." Dumbledore flat out refused.

"Alright, then you are free to find a new location." Harry turned back towards Hermione in an overly unconcerned manner.

"Harry be reasonable." Dumbledore said in his best pleading voice, there let Harry think he had him on the ropes as the muggles said.

"I think I am, or would you have me ask permission should I decide to invite anyone to _my_ house?" Harry asked.

"It is too dangerous." Dumbledore said. Harry wondered if the Headmaster knew how much like Mrs. Weasley he sounded at that moment.

"Well I can't force you." Harry said with an indifferent shrug.

"You would prefer I come to you every time someone new needed access the location? There simply would not be time during an emergency." Dumbledore pointed out; there could be no argument against that.

"I could provide you with a slip of paper just as Sirius did." Harry offered.

"Please Harry." Dumbledore began again.

"No. you have my offer. Take it or leave it but you will remove the wards today." Harry's cold tone was like a slap in the face for the Headmaster.

Dumbledore made every effort to hold back his anger; this was what happened when a person was allowed too much power. He could already see the first hints of Harry going dark. Using his power over people in such a way, not even to gain anything but simply to remind them that he could, holding it over them. "Very well I accept."

He stood to leave and remove his wards. This was not the time for a confrontation, that would come later. For now he needed to alter his plans.

0-O-0

Once Dumbledore left Harry sagged in his seat. Hermione rested a hand on his shoulder. "You did wonderful Harry. I thought he was going to lose it when you asked for rent."

"Yes, that was worthy of Sirius himself." Andromeda added.

At that moment Ted entered the kitchen followed by a younger girl. The girl walked up to Harry and studied him with an appraiser's eye. "So you're my new brother?"

"I suppose." Harry said unsure how he was expected to answer.

"You'll do."

"Capella behave." Andromeda said.

"I am." Capella whined before fixing Harry and Hermione with a wide smile. "I'm Capella Tonks, I'm eleven and I like goats."

"Uh, a pleasure to meet you." Harry, still unsure what to do, stuck out his hand.

Capella's smile reminded him to much of the twins, and that was before she jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his chest in a hug. Harry looked to Hermione for help but she was too busy trying not to laugh. Andromeda and Ted were in a similar position.

"Wotcher Harry, I see you've meet the little octopus." Tonks said strolling in. "Bills at your house Hermione, putting up some basic wards."

Capella puffed out her cheeks. "I am not an octopus!"

"You certainly cling like one." Tonks said with a knowing smile. She had on more than one occasion checked her little sister for suction cups. Ignoring Capellas complaints Tonks hoisted her off of Harry. "Come on they still have things to do. Maybe if you're nice Harry will come back to visit. Unless you've already scared him away."

Capella frowned. "I have not!"

"Are you sure? Harry looks pretty scared to me." Tonks teased.

"I'm sure. Remember you said that Harry is probably the bravest boy you've ever met and had the hottest eyes." Capella pretended to swoon in a mock imitation of her sister. "And a tight butt!"

Tonks went scarlet. "That's enough out of you." She carried her giggling sister from the room.

The blush on Harrys face was impressive for anyone without metamorphic ability's, much to Hermione's amusement. "Can we just get going? Think I'd rather face Number 12 then stay here so people can talk about my butt."

Ted smiled. "Well I can't guarantee no one there will be talking about your butt. Andromeda is a horrible gossip."

"Hush you." Andromeda scolded her husband.

Ted side along apparated Harry while Hermione went with Andromeda. There was no sign of Dumbledore at Number 12. Cautiously Harry approached the door and softly touched it, there was no surprise jolt throwing him backwards. "Alright so how do I do this?"

"All you need to do is say your name and that you claim possession of the house and all property within. Most pure bloods add a lot of long winded titles but they aren't needed." Andromeda informed him.

"Well here it goes. I, Harry James Potter do hereby claim Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and all property within." There was nothing for a heartbeat, then a second one. He was debating trying again when the sound of a loud bell reverberated along the street and the door swung open.

Cautiously the four of them entered. Number 12 was as dark and depressing as ever. Andromeda frowned when she saw the state her childhood home had deteriorated into. "Sirius said it was run down but I didn't think it was this bad. I wonder where the house elf is."

"Dead if we're lucky." Harry mumbled.

"Maybe you should see if Dobby can do anything. He'd probably love the chance to clean over a decade of neglect." Hermione suggested.

"I think I'd rather leave it to become ruins but you're probably right. Dobby!" Harry called out into the empty house.

Dobby appeared in front of them, hyper as ever. "You is calling for me sir?"

"Yes. Sirius left me this place. I'd prefer to let it rot away but if you'd like to clean it then you can." Harry said.

"Yes sir I is liking that." Dobby bobbed his head in agreement.

Andromeda smiled at the Dobby's antics. "If that's settled we still need to get into the Black study."

They had only made it a few steps inside before the quiet was split by Mrs. Blacks screaming. "You! Blood traitor! You were banished from this family! Disowned! A stain upon the family! Leave now and take your filthy mongrel husband with you!"

Ted looked completely shocked by the tirade but Andromeda only frowned. "And here I had almost convinced myself that I missed her voice."

Harry covered his ears. "Dobby can you get rid of her?"

"I is sorry but I is not knowing, there is lots of magic keeping her stuck." Dobby had his own overly large ears pressed against his head.

"Can you at least shut her up?"

"That I can be doing." Dobby snapped his fingers and the house fell silent. The lips on Mrs. Black's portrait had been sealed shut. She clawed at her mouth making muffled noises.

"Dobby your first job is to figure out a way to get rid of her. If that's impossible see about removing the whole wall." Harry said.

Dobby did a perfect imitation of the twins smile. "Oh Dobby is having ideas for that."

Andromeda took them to the top floor, stopping occasionally to look at something. Harry wished she would hurry up; every minute here was like being under the Cruciatus curse. Hermione didn't say anything but she took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He gave her a weak smile to show that he appreciated the gesture.

Harry opened the door to the Black study. It was in no better shape than the rest of the house. Andromeda pulled out a piece of parchment and looked over a bookshelf. "Sirius said there was a door hidden here. Harry you need to tap this wood knot with your wand."

Raising his wand Harry tapped its tip against the wood knot Andromeda had indicated. The wood grains began to shift under the dark varnish forming into the outline of a door. Harry reached out and pushed his hand against it, it opened silently. Inside were rows of dusty and cracked glass cases; most of them were empty. "What is this?"

"The secret Black family collection." Andromeda said walking into the room. "Our family kept their favorite and most valuable items here. Sirius went through and collected the dark ones. He didn't have a chance to destroy them though. Now where did he stash them?"

She and Ted began to search through the room. Harry and Hermione trailed behind them. The cases were just as dusty as the rest of the house, faded velvet lined the dulled wood. Only a few items remained, a bracelet with a broken stone, a blank marble slab, a wand made of twisted wood, a stuffed chicken.

Harry picked up the wand to study it. It was made of tree bark twisted around an unknown core; the wand appeared to be homemade and very crude. "Wonder who this belonged to."

"Probably a dark wizard." Hermione said trying to open a red book with a winged lion on the cover, a stylized magic circle rose behind it. The clasp refused to give.

"Found it." Andromeda said pulling out a large trunk. She shrank it and put it into her pocket. "Alright we can leave now unless there is anything you'd like to do."

Harry considered it. "I, I think I'll stop by Sirius's room."

"Are you sure you want to Harry?" Hermione said.

"Want to? No, but I don't plan to ever come back so I need to do it now." Harry said, he had to do it to try and put it behind him.

Andromeda and Ted stayed behind while Hermione followed Harry to Sirius's room. He stood outside the door and studied the wood grain, not really seeing it. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want me to wait out here?"

"No, I don't think I can do this alone." He opened the door and they stepped in. The room was done in Gryffindor colors and was dust free. Not clean by any means but at least it wasn't dusty. Harry slowly walked around looking at different items that caught his attention. He stopped when he reached Sirius's desk. Sitting there was a small mirror. "How long do you think he sat here waiting for me to call? Or trying to reach me? Hoping we could talk; if I had just used the mirror."

Tears slid down his cheeks. "If I had just thought about him and remembered his gift."

Harry sank to the floor; Hermione followed him and wrapped him in her arms as he cried. She stroked his hair trying to provide some comfort. At some point Andromeda came in, but left when she saw them. They stayed like that for over an hour before Harry was able to pull himself together. He gave Hermione a mumbled 'thanks' before pocketing the mirror.

They went downstairs and found Andromeda sitting in the kitchen. "Feeling better?"

"Not really." Harry admitted.

"You will." Andromeda left them alone a few minutes while she went and told Tonks that they were ready to head home. She wanted to take them both at the same time. Andromeda took Hermione while Tonks took Harry.

They appeared in front of the Granger's home. Bill had set wards so no one would notice people suddenly appearing on the lawn. Before Tonks even let go of Harry a person threw off an invisibility cloak. His receding hairline and rumpled clothes gave the impression of an over worked office manager. "Harry Potter! Dumbledore demands that you return to your aunt's home."

Harry sighed. "He can demand all he wants but he has no right to tell me what to do so no, I will not be returning."

"How dare you. You will return or I will drag you there myself." The wizard said filled with confidence that he could carry out his threat.

"Auror Tonks, I believe this man has just threatened to kidnap me." Harry said.

"Sure sounded like it. Weatherspoon I'd shut up and leave if I were you. The bearded bastard has no authority over where Harry stays." Tonks informed the stunned wizard.

Weatherspoon turned red with rage; he had actually been counting on her for assistance since she was also an Order member. "Dumbledore is the greatest wizard! He has said that Potter must return to his aunt's house and he will!"

He drew his wand but before he could point it at anyone Tonks had stunned him. "Wish they were all that easy. Well I better get him back to the ministry. This will be a right mess."

Andromeda hugged her daughter before she left, then turned to Harry. "Don't hesitate to call if there's any problem. I doubt Dumbledore will take this lying down."

"I will, and, thank you. For everything." Harry awkwardly said, unsure if he was expected to hug her as she had Tonks or not.

"You don't need to thank us. You're family." She gave Harry a quick hug before she left. Well that answered his question.

0-O-0

Saturday morning Hermione and her mother insisted on taking Harry shopping for clothes that actually fit. He did manage to talk them down in the number of items they thought he would need. He doubted very much that there would be a time when he would need a full suit before he would have outgrown it.

When they returned Hermione suggested they work on their summer assignments. They went up to her room to retrieve the books, and found a most curious sight. Dobby was sitting on her desk, her ancient runes book from fourth year open in front of him. He looked up embarrassed. "I is hoping you is not minding but I is reading some of your books."

"Of course not Dobby, that's fine. Though I don't think I've ever seen a house elf reading before." Hermione said as she grabbed the books they would need from her shelf.

"Most are not thinking it is important but Dobby is liking to read when he has time. Dobby is liking to read almost as much as he is liking socks." Dobby declared proudly.

Harry whistled, that was a lot. Hermione was beaming at him. "Well I am proud of you Dobby. It's a wonderful thing to learn."

"Oh yes it is." His head was bobbing up and down so fast Harry was sure it only remained attached to him through magic. "Dobby has been reading the library at Hogwarts for over a year and I is still not even past the fifth row."

Harry thought Hermione's eyes were going to pop out. "That, that's impressive, well you're free to read any book in the house though my collection isn't nearly as big as Hogwarts. Though I can really start to expand it with the money Sirius left me. Harry we never did open our letters. Do you want to do that now?"

"Maybe after I get a start on my assignments. I haven't even started on them yet since my books were all locked away." It was comical to watch the identical expressions of horror on Hermione and Dobby's faces.

"Alright then, after dinner." Hermione said.

They spent the afternoon and early evening working on their essays, or in Hermione's case helping Harry revise his as he went. When dinner was finished they went into Harry's room and he pulled out his letter from Sirius. He spent a moment just looking at the envelope. Hermione pulled out her own. "We can read mine first if you'd like."

"You don't mind me reading it too?" Harry said.

"I don't." She sat next to him so they could both see her letter.

She was about to open it when Harry put his hand on hers. "I wanted to thank you for today, keeping me busy and everything. It's helped."

"No problem." She smiled then opened her letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Well I guess I've kicked the bucket. I need you and Ron to help Harry. I'm willing to bet he'll find a way to blame himself even if he wasn't anywhere near what happened. Beyond that I need both of you to watch his back and help him with Voldemort. It's a lot to ask but he doesn't have a lot of people he can count on. I wish I could be there to help him but it seems that's impossible now._

_First off I lied about the Black library. It wasn't sold off I just said that to throw off Dumbledore. It's still at Black manor, I had Bill set up a ward that sealed the room if I died, at least if it worked the way it was supposed to. You'll need Harry to key you into those wards so you can get inside. There are a lot of dark and dangerous books in there, but I think you can be trusted with them. You'll need to know how to fight the dark spells you'll encounter. _

_You're a smart witch, if anyone can figure out how to use the information in the Black library to help Harry it's you, so guide him when I can't._

_Sirius Black._

"I can't believe I didn't even think to check the library when we were there." Hermione said.

"I guess we'll have to go back." There were unshed tears in his eyes but there was also a trace of a smile on his face as he thought about how much Sirius giving the Black library to Hermione would piss off his relatives.

"You don't have to Harry." Hermione said.

"I kind of do since I have to key you into those wards." Harry said. "I'll be alright. We'll need that information anyways."

"Fine but we'll wait until you're ready." Hermione insisted.

"You're willing to wait to get to an entire library of rare books?" Harry teased.

Hermione gave him a slight shove. "Prat."

Harry opened his own letter with shaking hands.

_Dear Harry_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've failed as your godfather again. Hopefully most of my plans have been completed and you are now at least in the custody of my cousin Andromeda. She'll keep you safe from a legal stand point and keep you out of reach of Dumbledore. I know this may be hard to understand but I have doubts about Dumbledore. Over the last few months I've come by some information. The item the Order has been protecting is a prophecy about Voldemort, and you. I don't know what it says but Dumbledore does. It was made to him years ago. I'd say demand that he tell you but I doubt he would. What I suggest is to get Andromeda to take you to the ministry to hear the prophecy. According to what I know only you will be able to remove the prophecy from its shelf._

_Now I have a few requests. First there's a secret room in Black Manor filled with dark artefacts. You need to let Andromeda in so she can remove the ones I've been setting aside to be destroyed. Also I didn't sell off the Black library; I just said that to hide it from Dumbledore. You'll need to key Hermione into the wards in the library. I hope you don't mind that I left the books to her but I think she's the best person to search through them for useful information._

_There's so much I want to tell you still. I've left a journal in the library for you. I've filled it with stories about your parents and useful information. I'm sorry I can't tell you all those things in person._

_I don't trust Dumbledore much anymore. I think he's kept a great deal from us. He has had opportunities to help you and ignored them. There are also things he has not done that he refuses to explain. If he was so concerned about the prophecy then why did he not have you remove it so it could be hidden away? The only reason I can think of is that he was more worried about you finding out about it then Voldemort getting it. Be careful around him no matter how helpfully he may appear. _

_One last thing. I know you are probably blaming yourself for my death even if you weren't there. So unless you just got mad at me and blasted me off the roof or something it's not your fault. Hopefully I went out on a sunny beach somewhere with a dozen lovely ladies. Not that I think my luck is that good. So here is my last request. Don't blame yourself. Be happy. You have a fortune now so use it to have some fun with your friends. I'd give you some suggestions but then Lilly would probably figure out a way to re-kill me._

_Love always, your awesome godfather_

_Sirius Black._

Harry set aside the letter and wiped his eyes. Hermione rubbed his back. They sat there for several minutes. "Thanks Hermione."

"You're going to be alright?"

"Fine. It doesn't hurt as much as it did." Harry admitted.

"I guess we'll have to figure out a way to get Dumbledore to tell you the prophecy."

"Eh, he already did." Harry said. He really didn't want to tell her but she deserved to know. "He told me right after we got back from the department of mystery." He recited the prophecy for her.

"That bloody bastard!" Hermione shouted. Harry nearly fell off the bed in shock. "He knew and never gave you any training. Any help at all! You could have been learning for years!"

"He said he wanted me to have a childhood. Fat lot of good that did. I was worked like a Malfoy house elf. Voldemort's back and I have a fifth year education." Harry looked down, then in no more than a whisper said. "Hermione. I don't want to die."

"Oh Harry." Hermione wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

"Voldemort wants to kill me. I couldn't even beet Bellatrix, how am I supposed to kill him. Dumbledore says the power is love but he wouldn't tell me why he thought that or how I was supposed to use it to kill Voldemort once and for all. In the ministry he possessed me and I barely drove him out." Harrys thoughts gushed out fueled by fear and guilt.

"But Harry you did drive him out! Honestly how many people could do that? You're much stronger then you give yourself credit for. In third year you learned the Patronus charm. Most adults can't do it; and you're not alone. You taught us how do to it too. I don't care what the prophecy says you won't be doing it alone." Hermione said.

"I don't want anyone else to die because of me." Harry said as he tried to relax into Hermione's embrace.

Hermione grabbed his head between her hands and forced him to look at her. "Listen to me. No one has died because of you. You can't be blamed for others actions. If Voldemort wins, well that's a world I don't want to live in. It would be better to go down fighting next to you then hide away and live. Understand?"

"I just don't know what I'll do if I lose anyone else." Harry admitted.

"You'll get through it and I will help however I can." Hermione said.

"Thank you."

"Lay down." Hermione instructed.

"What?"

Hermione pushed him onto the bed on his stomach and began rubbing his back. "Just relax."

"Where did you learn this?" Harry asked, his body was already responding and relaxing.

"My mother used to do it when I was little." Hermione said.

"I wonder if my mom would have." Harry mumbled.

"I'm sure she would have." Hermione said. She still found it amazing how a little comfort could help so much.

0-O-0

Umbridge sat in the minister's office. Fudge had called for her just as she was preparing to head home for the weekend. Now she tried to fit her considerable backside into the too small and uncomfortable chair the minister used for his less than favored guests. "Dolores, I think we can agree things have not gone as we had hoped."

"Surely you aren't blaming me for this." Dolores snapped back.

"Of course not, we both under estimated them. Now they are politically untouchable; though the opinion on Potter is still mixed thanks to the last year of our work and that new reporter who has been printing less than favorable articles. But right now we must take steps to insure the survival of our government. Dolores, I need you to resign." Fudge prepared for the shouting, oh how he hated the shouting.

"WHAT!" Dolores did not disappoint, achieving a volume rarely heard outside of a Weasley howler.

"I have a new job lined up for you but you can't take it as long as you work for the ministry." Fudge tried to sooth her, he failed miserably.

Umbridge was enraged. "Keep your token job! After all of the years I have wasted working for you, after everything I have given, everything I have done! How dare you Cornelius! Well if you think you can just ship me off to save your own miserable hide you have another thing coming."

"Enough! Dolores sit down and listen. If the offer isn't to your liking then you may remain." This was of course a lie. He needed to distance himself from her extreme views but she didn't need to know that. Let her think she had a choice.

"Now we both know my position as minister is shaky at best. There is a very real possibility that I may be removed from office; along with anyone who supports me." That's right let her think he was protecting her. "I do not want to see your career end because you worked for my administration. We can not afford for that to happen."

Now to make her think she was needed elsewhere. "Should I be removed then it will be up to you to return and make sure the ministry does not fall to those who would misuse their authority. Those who would stamp out our traditions. Yes I am sending you away but as a safe guard to protect the ministry. And you will hardly be bored. You are uniquely qualified to fill this position. Please Dolores. For the ministry at least hear what I am offering." Fudge truly hoped that she would accept the position; he had called in numerous favors and bribed more than a few officials to secure it for her. He had to make sure the position would be comfortable for Dolores or she wouldn't accept it and would instead see him hung with what she knew.

"Very well." Dolores grumbled.

"Wonderful." Fudge began to explain the offer, her new position and what he hoped she could achieve there. Along with a few pieces of information that technically she shouldn't know.

As she listened a smile spread across Umbridge's face, a disturbing sight to be sure. "Minister, in light of recent events I am afraid I must resign my post as under sectary to pursue my newly discovered passion. Teaching young minds."

0-O-0

Voldemort walked down a rubbish filled street, dilapidated buildings leaned in on either side. All dark, no one else awake at this ungodly hour, or so it would seem. He wore a powerful glamor to hide his appearance. It had been over a decade and a half since he had last taken this identity but he wanted time to work on his next plan. While throwing his own men at Potter and the Order would give him that time he saw no reason to waste his own forces.

He stopped in front of a nondescript building and knocked. A moment later the door cracked open and a wand was held to his face. "Who are you and what do you want."

Voldemort gave a cheerful smile. "Paul it's been awhile. As always I have come with news for you and yours."

"Tom? Bloody hell man!" Paul opened the door and pulled him into a hug. It took most of Voldemort's self-control not to kill the man then. "It's been years! I thought you had died!"

"No, I had concerns that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wasn't truly gone so I have been investigating all this time. As it happens I recently discovered some disturbing information. I had hoped to get it to you before everything happened. Sadly I was unable to do that." Voldemort said looking down in false disappointment. You couldn't be a dark lord without having a little bit of actor in you.

"I'm sure it's not your fault. But you've picked a great time to show up. We just started a meeting." Paul led Voldemort deeper into the building.

"Excellent! I knew you'd gather the Headless Serpent to take up the fight again." Voldemort said in false cheer.

"Of course, can't leave it up to those softies in Dumbeldors group can we? They'd spare anyone who said please. Come on I'll introduce you to everyone." They entered a large room filled with people. Most wore faded and worn robs.

"Who is that?" One man smoking a pungent fungus cigar called out.

"Everyone. This is Tom, during the last war he gave us a lot of information and helped us capture over a dozen Death Eaters." Paul said, more than a few people looked at the disguised Voldemort with admiration.

Voldemort couldn't help but smile. He had missed this game. The Headless Serpent was much like the Order except they did not follow Dumbledore's ideas of not killing. They also lacked the Orders resources. This made them very grateful when one night a man named Tom appeared offering information.

During the last war Voldemort had used them as a distraction from his grand plans. Occasionally he would mark a supporter of the light and obliterate them, hiding the mark; then informed the Headless Serpent about that 'spy' allowing them to deal with them. It was very entertaining.

"How do we know we can trust him?" The man with the cigar asked.

"I'll speak for him." Paul said. "I trust Tom with my life."

Voldemort stepped forward. "If I may, I shall give you my information. Do with it what you will."

The group nodded so he continued. "I have, for the last decade or so been following various stories. I have discovered why He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did not die and has returned. It is not pretty. He has bound himself to this life. So long as this anchor lives so shall he. I am sorry to say but the anchor is Harry Potter."

The room broke into shouts of outrage and protest. Voldemort waited until the quieted. "I know it is hard to believe but I have heard part of a prophecy that says as much. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named knows this, how else do you explain a child escaping his wrath so many times? He's made it look like Harry Potter is our only hope when in truth that child is the very thing keeping the Dark Lord alive! Sometime in the last week he gave the order that none of his followers are to harm Potter under pain of death." The Headless Serpent would be able to confirm this from their own 'spy' among the Death Eaters.

"So what does this mean?" Paul said.

"The only reason He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is still alive is because he is bound to Potter. If Potter dies so does he. Until then there is nothing that can kill him." Voldemort said.

"How sure are you?" The man with the cigar said.

"Beyond a doubt. There is also something else. It is not widely known but He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was able to possess Potter at the ministry. I believe that he plans to turn Potter into the next dark lord for after he is gone. Though that is just my thought." Voldemort said with a shrug.

The Headless Serpent talked and argued into the night and morning. Finally the decision was made. "To stop He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and prevent the next dark lord, we must kill Harry Potter."

0-O-0

(A/N: Thank you all for reading. Comments and critiques are welcome; flames will be force feed to a random minion.)


	6. Of Secrets and Love

The Twisted Wand

Chapter 6: Of Secrets and Love

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor world, just the few pieces I added.

0-O-0

Harry woke filling ill. Voldemort was happy which meant nothing good. He took a long shower, both to give himself time to recover from the ill feeling and to let the swelling around his scare go down. When he headed for breakfast he found Hermione sitting at the table looking annoyed and glancing at the window. There was no sign of her parents.

"Hello Harry, how did you sleep?" Hermione asked.

"Fine." While it might not have been true it seemed to be the new normal for him so he figured he should get used to it.

"That's good. My parents had some errands to run but they wanted me to tell you well be going out for dinner tonight. The Martin's got home last night and invited us to their restaurant for dinner so they can hear about why we needed to stay in their house." Hermione said as she buttered a piece of toast and handed it to Harry while he prepared his own food.

"Eh, what are we going to tell them?" Harry asked around a mouth full of toast.

"Basically the truth; minus the magic. You came over, someone broke in and attacked me, you hit them in the head with a vase and they escaped. No one felt safe staying here until we got new security." Hermione explained the story her father had worked out.

"Sounds simple enough." Harry sat down with his breakfast. "Hermione, why do you keep glaring at the window?"

"Oh the Daily Prophet is late." She said.

It was another ten minutes before the haggard owl arrived. Hermione opened the paper and frowned. "Harry you might want to read this."

On the front page was a picture of him from the last Tri-Wizard Tournament, taken just after he returned from the graveyard.

_The New Tri-Wizard Tournament!_

_By Newty Ise_

_The ministry has announced today that there shall once again be a Tri-Wizard Tournament held between the schools of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Unlike in previous tournaments each school shall host a single of the three events in an attempt to foster better relationships between the magical communities. The first task will be at Beauxbatons; the second at our own Hogwarts, and the third at Durmstrang._

_However there are concerns over the tournament, which has had a nearly one in four death rate, is it safe for our children to compete? Mr. Diggory was unavailable for comment but as our readers may remember his son was the last casualty of the tournament._

_Cedric was returned dead after disappearing with Harry Potter at the end of the third task. Mr. Potter insisted that he was killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named though there has yet to be any witnesses to this claim._

_Will the tournament be a target for You-Know-Who? Minister Fudge was quick to assure me that proper security measures had been taken and the tournament would remain as safe as possible._

_And what of mister Potter? Because he was allowed to compete when he was only in his fourth year he is still a student and will be eligible to compete again this year. (For the updated rules see page 4). But should he be allowed to? Would having a past champion be fair to the other competitors? Would it be safe? Potter has already proved unstable in the past. And would it be wise? The last time mister Potter was allowed to compete it saw the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, what can we look forward to if he is allowed to compete again? The release of __Grindelwald__?_

_I call upon the readers of this fine periodical to mail in requests to have Harry Potter bared from the Tri-Wizard Tournament._

"They make it sound like I would want to compete again!" Harry glared at the paper. "How stupid do they have to be to hold another one of those disasters?"

"Don't worry Harry I'm sure they will take precautions this time. But look at it this way if a lot of people do all write in demanding you can't compete then maybe it'll help make sure you aren't somehow entered again." Hermione pointed out.

"Well if it can keep me out of that thrice damned tournament then they can write whatever they want." Harry said.

The rest of the day past smoothly and Harry soon found himself dressed in his nicest clothes sitting next to Hermione in the back of her parents car heading towards London. The Sunday evening traffic was heavy as they entered the city. As they drove Harry pretended to look out the window but would continue to steal glances at Hermione. While he would never admit it had, over the last few months he had taken notice of her appearance on more than one occasion. It often made him want to kick himself for not having asked her to the Yule Ball in fourth year. Though he mused that if they were having the tournament again then he might have another chance.

The restaurant was set along a well-kept side street popular with tourists. The Lontra seemed very busy as they were led to a table near the back where a man and woman were already seated. They rose and greeted the Grangers with hugs then turned towards Harry. "And who do we have here?"

Dan clapped Harry on the shoulder. "This is Harry. He's the one who saved Hermione a few days ago."

"Yes we've been worried about what happened. Why don't you give us the full story after you've ordered?" Jake said.

They made their selections from the menu and began to tell the story more or less how it had happened. Harry was grateful that Hermione didn't mention the state he was in when he first arrived at her house. The Martins were impressed with him and thanked him for saving Hermione, who he found out was considered an honorary niece to them.

The food was excellent and once they were finished Hermione pulled Harry up to show him something, though she refused to say what. The adults chuckled as they watched. "She can never resist the chance to see the aquarium."

"So Dan, what do you think of Harry? Seems your daughter fancies him." Jack inquired of his old friend.

"He's a good kid. Hasn't had an easy life but is very polite. Though a bit shy and reserved. Saving Hermione didn't hurt either. Even if I didn't like him though I'm not sure there would be much I could do. They go to the same school, so for most of the year they're together." Dan said.

"It's not as if he is a stranger to us." Jean added. "He's been her friend since their first year."

"Wait this is the same Harry she's always going on about during the summer? From the way she talked I expected him to be seven feet tall." Mrs. Martin said.

Jean laughed. "I suspect it might seem that way to her sometimes. But yes that's her Harry."

They continued a light conversation until there was a disturbance near the aquarium that drew the attention of the entire restaurant; and had the wait staff running to intervene.

0-O-0

Hermione pulled Harry towards the back of the restaurant where a large fish tank was set into the wall; colorful fish swam around living coral. A lobster crawled across a rock. There was even an octopus hiding in an outcropping. Hermione's eyes glistened in wonder. "Amazing isn't it?"

Harry watched with interest. "It is, I've never seen one this big before. I wonder if the wizard world has anything like this?"

"Probably not, but that would be amazing to see." Hermione said. She became lost in thought about everything they could do with magic. "When I was little my parents had a fish tank in their waiting room and I would spend hours watching it."

Harry smiled at the thought of a young Hermione sitting cross legged on the floor looking up at an aquarium. His pleasant thoughts were interrupted by a rude voice behind them.

"What are you doing here freak?" They turned and Harry froze. His cousin stood behind them, squeezed into a suit that looked fit to burst. "I'm surprised they even let you in."

"Dudley." Harry said in a strained voice. He did his best to remain civil, not wanting to cause trouble for Hermione's parents.

Dudley turned his gaze to Hermione and leered at her. "Hello, names Dudley but you can call me Big D. You're way to pretty to be hanging with this loser. I know he could never get a girl as hot as you so why don't you let me show you how I got my nickname?"

To his and Harrys shock Hermione put her arm around Harry. "I can guarantee you that Harry would have no trouble getting a girl like me, after all he is my _boyfriend_. And I am sure your nickname is very misleading."

Harry had to force himself not to laugh at Dudley's gob smacked appearance. Trying to keep from blushing while Hermione pressed herself against his side was a good distraction. Dudley sneered. "So you're a freak too huh? Enjoy my tiny peckered cousin then. Not that you'd know what to do with a real one."

Harry stepped forward. Being civil was done. "Dudley. Shut up or I'll turn you into a goldfish and feed you to that octopus."

"You, you're lying. You'd get kicked out of that freak school." Dudley stammered as he took a step back.

"No I wouldn't." Harry lied. "In fact the day I left I slammed a vase into someone's head with magic and didn't get in trouble. So leave."

Dudley was shaking. Hermione joined Harry pressing against him again. Harry thought it might be to make sure he didn't actually try and make good on his threat. Dudley's body moved quicker than his mind. He recognized someone who wasn't afraid of him and went after something they cared about. In this case Hermione.

His hand shot out and grabbed her arm yanking her towards him. He smiled in triumph; the girl looked too startled to react and he was sure his cousin wouldn't do anything. Freak or not he was still a loser who'd always caved in before.

That was why he was so surprised when Harrys arm snapped up and hit him. Harry went for speed over force using his seeker reflexes to startle Dudley and give Hermione a chance to pull away. She took a different approach; she pulled her arm free and slapped Dudley so hard his entire baby whale frame rippled. "Touch me again and there won't be enough left of you to make a goldfish."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Harry cringed at his uncle's yell. Vernon Dursley looked like a charging elephant as he made his way towards them. Dudley smiled at them before turning towards his parents with a look of distress. He let Petunia fawn over him. Harry moved between his relatives and Hermione, he was impressed with his uncles coloring. "YOU LITTLE FREAK! I'LL SEE YOU ARRESTED FOR THIS!"

"Dudley started it. If anyone's going to be arrested it is him." Harry tried to force more bravo into his voice then he felt. Years of suffering under his uncle made it difficult.

"YOU LIEING LITTLE BASTARD! YOU'RE COIMG WITH ME RIGHT NOW SO I CAN CALL A CONSTABLE YOU UNGREEATFUL FREAK!" Vernon shouted, spittle flying from his mouth.

"What's going on!" Jack said as he reached them, his wife and the Grangers close behind. They rushed to stand with their daughter.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Vernon said.

"I am the owner." Jack informed him.

"Excellent! Call the constable. This little freak has assaulted my son and just days ago destroyed my home before running away." Vernon pointed a meaty finger at Harry.

"That's a lie." Hermione said.

"Shut up you tart." Vernon said.

Before Hermione's parents could lay into him Hermione did so. "Your fat son insulted us and when I refused to go with him he grabbed me. He should be arrested for assault."

Vernon took a threatening step toward Hermione, shaking with rage. Harry moved between them again but it was unneeded. Several waiters and kitchen staff who had come to watch the shouting match moved to restrain the large man. Jack was barely able to control his own temper. "Remove this man and his party from the building. They are banned for life; I will also inform my friends that they should not serve you."

"How dare you protect that freak! I'll sue you for this!" Vernon shouted as he was forcibly removed by two muscle bound dishwashers. Harry's aunt and cousin followed at a subdued pace, glaring at him.

Once they had left Harry's confident stance flattered. Hermione grabbed his arm and led him to an empty table. The Grangers followed, concerned for him. Dan wore a deep frown. "Don't take this the wrong way but bloody hell, how did you turn out decent with relatives like that?"

Harry gave a weak smile and glanced at Hermione. "Good friends."

"I am very sorry about that." Jack said. "I can assure you they won't be able to eat in a majority of London's finer restaurants come tomorrow."

"I'm sorry for my relatives." Harry said. He truly felt bad about them causing a scene; he liked Jack and his wife.

"It's not your fault. Can't choose your relatives." Jack waved off his apology, he thought of his own brother who was frighteningly similar to the large man that had just been removed from his restaurant. Thankfully his niece hadn't picked up any of her father's bad habits yet.

"Well this was mostly a lovely evening." Jean said. "But we should be going. It looks like Harry could use a good rest."

Harry was quiet on the ride home and for the remainder of the night. He was still silent after Hermione's parents had gone to bed and he was sitting on the couch. Hermione took the seat next to him. "Alright talk, you've been quiet all night."

Harry frowned and looked away.

"Harry. Are you angry?" Hermione prompted.

"No, I'm embarrassed. And yeah I'm a bit angry at my relatives for ruining your family's night." Harry admitted.

"It's not your fault, you can't control them and if anyone should be embarrassed it's them at their actions. My parents don't blame you. If anything you've impressed them." She smirked at his skeptical look. "Really. Your relatives are horrible but you turned out decent."

"Decent?" Harry said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Well you're definitely a bit rough around the edges, need a bit of work but you have potential."

"Gee thanks." They slipped into a comfortable silence. Harry glanced at Hermione as she pulled a book out from nowhere and began to read. "Hey Hermione?"

"Hm?" Hermione glanced up from the page she was on.

"Why did you tell Dudley you were dating me?" Harry asked.

"Oh." Hermione blushed. "Sorry it just seemed like it would tweak him and I was so mad at the way he was acting and how they had treated you. Admit it; the look on his face was worth it."

"Yeah. Might have to use that next time I cast a patronus." Harry said.

0-O-0

When the sun rose it found Harry already awake. For once not because of a nightmare but a simple lack of being able to sleep. His mind was on Hermione. He knew all she had been doing for him and he wanted to repay the favor. The solution was also simple; he would take her back to Number 12 and key her into the library. The idea of returning to Number 12 still wasn't a happy thought but it wasn't something he dreaded either. He smiled as he imagined her reaction.

That morning after Hermione's parents had left she cornered him about the smirk he had worn all through breakfast. "Alright mister spill. What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Just an idea." Harry said, offering no further information.

"What idea?" Hermione pressed.

"Want to go over to Black manor today?" Harry offered.

"You actually want to go back there?" Hermione asked with doubt.

"Not really but I figured you would want to be keyed into the library." Harry said.

"Yes!" Hermione almost squealed. "But are you sure?"

"It has to be done sometime. And I figure I can stand to be there long enough to do it. Also Sirius said he left me a book, I want to go get it." Harry explained, a book filled with stories of his father was worth the discomfort of Number 12 for a short time.

"Alright, just let me leave a note for my parents in case they get back before we do." Hermione wrote the note and they left her house. They walked two blocks before summoning the Knight Bus. As Harry paid for their ride no one noticed several extra coins appearing or the slight indentation on one of the chairs.

They arrived three blocks away from Black manor and walked down an alley. Making sure they were alone they threw on Harry's invisibility cloak and carefully made their way the remaining distance. The front door yield to Harrys touch.

Harry shrugged off the cloak and they took in the changes from the last time they were there. It was still gloomy but at least now it was clean. The most noticeable difference was with Mrs. Black's portrait. The curtains covering it had been sown shut, with chains. Still they could see the fabric struggling to open and heard muffled noises from behind.

There were signs that someone had tried to force open the curtains, probably Kreacher. Harry and Hermione walked up to the library, and froze.

Crouched outside the library door was Snape. His wand moving as he whispered a spell. There was a flash of light that covered the door. He grasped the handle and pulled, the door refused to yield.

"Snape." Harry's cold tone rang down the hall.

Snape whirled around and almost fell as he tried straightened himself. He sneered and his left eye twitched at the sight of his most hated student. "Potter. What are you doing here?"

"Considering this is my house I don't need to answer you. I'd ask what you were doing but that's clear." Harry retorted.

"What I do is no concern of yours." Snape dismissed him.

"Actually it is. You aren't even supposed to be up here." Harry said.

"I will go where I please Potter. Now mind your own business." Snape ordered.

"This is _my_ business; you are trying to break wards in _my_ house. This entire floor is restricted and _you_ have no right to be here. Leave." Harry ordered.

"Do not presume to tell me what to do. I am still your professor." Snape's sneer intensified when they made no move to obey him.

"Not during the summer. Right now you're just a Death Eater who helped kill my family. Now get your worthless arse out of here." Harry said, his temper barely contained.

"Enough is enough!" Snape drew his wand and leveled it at Harry.

"Severus!" Dumbledore called as he reached the top of the stairs. "That is enough, put away your wand."

Snape didn't move. "This farce has gone on long enough. I will not be ordered around by a spoiled attention seeking brat. Perhaps losing a finger or two would teach him a lesion."

Harry tried to draw his own wand but Hermione caught him. "Don't Harry."

"What?" Harry couldn't believe it. Hermione was still going to follow Snape's authority.

"There's no need to fight him. We'll just go call the aurors." Hermione said in an overly sweet tone. That brought the three wizards up short. Hermione gave an innocent smile. "After all he was trying to break wards in an ancient pureblood house to gain illegal entry into their library before threatening the owner of the house. There must be laws against that. I'm sure Madam Bones will be interested in talking to him."

Dumbledore paled. "I am sure there is no need to go that far Miss Granger. This is just a misunderstanding."

Harry glared at the headmaster. "How do you figure that sir? We caught him in the act."

"I asked him to attempt to gain entry into the library so that it could be checked for any hidden books that may have been left behind. For your safety of course." Dumbledore said.

"Anything that is left in there is not your concern. All property in this house belongs to me." Harry growled out.

"Enough Potter you would have no idea what to do with any of the information that inbreed idiot Black may have left you. Now open the door this instant so we can take whatever remains!" Snape punctuated his rant with a jab of his wand.

And flew down the hall crashing into the far wall. Dobby stood in front of Harry, a hand raised, a scowl that rivaled Snape's twisting his face. "You will not be harming the great Harry Potter! You will not be stealing from the great Harry Potter!"

"Was that truly necessary?" Dumbledore gave them a disappointed frown he had perfected over decades. He was glad the Order member he had assigned to watch them had reported their arrival. Who knew what they might have done to Severus if he hadn't arrived in time.

"Considering everything, yes, it was. I would guess we could have done more and still be justified." Harry said.

"I am worried about you Harry." Dumbledore said; switching from disappointed to concerned. "You are allowing your new freedom to go to your head. You must think about your actions."

"Because I am no longer allowing myself to be controlled?" Harry shot back.

"I can see there is no reasoning with you at the moment. Very well I will take my leave." Dumbledore said with a flourish of his robes.

"Professor?" Hermione called as he turned. "You are forgetting something."

"And what would that be Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked wearily.

"You still need to make Harry the secret keeper." Hermione said.

"Ah, yes. I am sure you can understand why that would be an ill-advised idea at the moment." Dumbledore said.

"Maybe you have forgotten our deal." Harry said. "You can either make me the secret keeper or find a new location. In which case you are still required to remove the fidelius charm on the property."

"And you insist I do this now?"

"Might as well." Harry said.

"Very well let us retire to the library and be done with it." Dumbledore suggested.

Harry smirked at his attempt. "I think the kitchen would be a better place."

Reluctantly Dumbledore moved to the kitchen, taking his time and motioning for Severus to leave, he could not risk provoking Harry further at that time. _Perhaps I should reduce the dose I am giving to Severus, while it does increase his intelligence and allows him to brew more difficult potions the emotional instability and fixation problems are becoming dangerous. I will have to check the formula again._ The Headmaster was broken from his thoughts as they entered the kitchen, his plans to alter or reduce the alchemist potion he had been giving Snape for several years slipped to the back of his mind as he prepared to cast the charm.

Hermione watched fascinated as Dumbledore prepared to cast the charm. First he wrote out the secret that was to be kept on a scrap of parchment and handed it to Harry instructing him to prick his finger and swipe it across the parchment. Harry looked at it a moment, "So whose ever blood is on the parchment will become the secret keeper?"

"That it correct." Dumbledore said.

"Alright, excuse us for a moment." Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the pantry.

"Harry what." Hermione began.

Harry put a finger to his lips signaling her to be quiet then whispered. "Dobby?"

With a barely audible pop the house elf appeared. "Yes sir?"

"How would you like to be secret keeper for me?" Harry asked, he thought the small elf was going to explode with excitement. Honestly Hermione thought it was a close call with the way Dobby was bouncing around.

Dumbledore smiled when they returned, he was sure Harry had used the opportunity to switch the secret keeper to Hermione. Not that it mattered at the moment but the information could prove useful later. He spent the next twenty minutes casting the actually charm. It involved complex wand movements, swishes and jabs as well as twists that Hermione was sure would have injured her own wrists. Harry thought it was somewhat like watching a quidditch game.

The words of the spell were in Latin but it sounded more like singing then a normal spell, it hinted at some unheard melody. When it finished there was a moment of confusion before Harry showed them the parchment and handed it over to Dumbledore so he could go inform the rest of the order.

Once he was gone Harry and Hermione returned to the library. Harry laid his hand on the door and, without any other ideas claimed it as he had the house. It yielded to him. That was when they realized they were unsure how to key Hermione in.

Harry frowned before grasping the handle again. "I, Harry James Potter, having laid claim to all within give permission for Hermione Jean Granger to enter when and as she sees fit with or without me."

When Hermione tried the door it also opened. "I wonder if there were other ways to do that?"

"Probably. But it worked." Harry pointed out.

The library appeared untouched, Hermione stood in the doorway trying to wrap her mind around the idea that all of the books before them now belonged to her. While nowhere near as large as Hogwarts the Black, no Granger, library held many rare books. She couldn't help it, she giggled.

Harry gave her a little shove to get her moving. He watched in amusement as she ran her hands over a shelf of books. Then he turned his attention towards the lone book sitting on the desk. Tied to its cover was a note addressed to him. He slipped off the twine and unfolded the parchment.

_Harry, if you've gotten this letter I died but you probably already knew that. In this book are stories of what I, moony, that rat, and your father got up to at Hogwarts and after. I've written just about everything I can remember about your family. I hope it helps you in some way. _

_Also I couldn't risk putting it in my other letter but there are a few more things you need to know. First is how to call the Black ward book. It is the master control for all the wards at the manor. You'd be surprised at some of the stuff you can do. To call it just hold out your hand and think that you want it. You can summon it anywhere in the manor, though it can't be removed. I also don't know where it goes when you aren't using it._

_I already said this but don't forget to enjoy yourself. I still say you should go blow a big chunk of the Black fortune on something fun. Take a vacation. But I know you and I know you won't until all of this is done so just be careful so you can go blow all the money._

_Love Sirius._

Harry used his shelve to wipe his eyes and stuck the parchment in his pocket. He held out his hand and focused on the ward book, though he didn't have any idea what it looked like. He had expected some ancient tome covered in ruins. Instead a thick black leather bound journal landed on his palm.

Power hummed through the book, Harry could feel it reaching out into the houses wards. He flipped it open and began studying the pages. The first several were simple. They allowed him to control which wards were active and how devastating they were. Harry was surprised to see Sirius had disabled most of the nastier wards. Apparently counting on the offensive reputation of the Blacks to help keep the property safe.

He could even ban certain people or only allow certain people to enter. After that the pages showed complex ruin matrixes and spell diagrams. Harry couldn't understand any of them.

His thoughts were broken when Dobby appeared nearby looking nervous. "Master Harry Potter sir. Dobby be wondering. Is it alright if Dobby read these books as well?"

"Well Hermione did say you could read her books so." Harry watched as the house elf bounced on his feet before running into the shelves in a very Hermione like manner. Absently Harry wondered if she and Dobby were somehow related.

"Harry." Hermione called as she walked around a shelf carrying a pile of books. "Have you noticed anything strange about the library?"

"Not really why?" Harry asked, wondering if there was something horrible lurking in a corner.

"Mrs. Weasley threw out a lot of books." Hermione shuddered at the memory. "But the shelves are still full. And a lot of these books look to dark for her not to have gotten rid of them. In fact I'm sure I saw this on in her pile of trash."

"I is knowing why." Dobby said, several books floated along behind him. "The Black library is having strong magic. No book from it can be removed from the manor without permission. Mrs. Wheezy didn't have permission so the books come back."

"So I need Harry's permission to take any of them back home?" Hermione pouted.

"I is not sure. The books is yours but they are tied into the wards." Dobby admitted.

"Well just in case. I, Harry James Potter, do hereby give full rights to remove any books from the manor to Hermione Jean Granger." For added flair Harry clapped his hands as he finished.

Hermione smirked. "It is a shame Hogwarts doesn't have a drama department. You'd do very well there."

"What can I say my good looks would be a big hit." Harry said cheekily.

"Dobby, do you think you'd be able to return books I take out? I don't want to have to keep coming back here but I wouldn't feel safe leaving them at my house for too long." Hermione said.

"Dobby is being able to do this but books can go back on their own. Just hold the books and say reshelf. Books is be going back to their shelf then." Dobby explained

"Really?" Hermione held up a book. "Reshelf."

The book vanished. She set down her stack and rushed back into the shelves, she returned a moment later carrying the book. "This is amazing! If Hogwarts had something like this library books would never get lost!"

Hermione began making plans to reorganize the library with her own system. While she was busy Harry walked over to Dobby who was almost lost in an overstuffed chair holding a massive book. "Dobby. You've done a great job with the house, as well as on Mrs. Black's portrait, thank you."

"Thank you sir. Dobby is still trying to find a way to remove nasty painting." Dobby said, so far he hadn't even been able to figure out what held it up though.

"Would it be possible to set some kind of ward on the stairs so that no one who isn't supposed to be up here can get up them?" Harry asked, he was sure Dumbledore would try to get into the library again. He might even try to personally break the wards next time.

"Dobby is thinking so. No one without permission would be able to use stairs." Dobby nodded as he worked out how best to accomplish the task.

"Excellent. Then I want you to set that up when you get a chance. And if you do catch anyone up here that shouldn't be, throw them out." Harry instructed.

"Dobby is liking that idea."

Harry suppressed a shudder at Dobby's smile. How did a house elf manage to look so intimidating?

0-O-0

When they left Number 12 Hermione had a pack Dobby had provided filled with books she wanted to read. She spent the night engrossed in a book on advanced charms, reworking and changing her essay as she found new information. Harry took that time to continue working on his own summer essays.

"Harry listens to this! The fidelius charm is meant to hide a location so it prevents all tracking methods. And there's a list, the trace is on it. We can do magic at Number 12 without being caught!" Hermione said. Already envisioning practicing next semesters spells.

Her good mood persisted until the next morning when a letter from Ron arrived.

_Dear Hermione and Harry_

_How are you two? Bored I bet being stuck at a muggle house all day. Don't worry I've been talking to mum about both of you coming out so you won't die of boredom. Hermione knock off bugging Harry about his summer work, I know you are. He needs to have some fun._

_Hopefully you can both come over soon. I'm sure you're both ready to do yourselves in being stuck with those muggles all day, what did they do again? Tooth doctor? That's so boring. But we'll rescue you guys so just hold on._

_Ron_

"Grit. Calling my parents boring just because they are muggles." Hermione said; tossing the letter in the trash. "There's more to do around here then at the burrow. And I have not been nagging you about your homework have I Harry."

Harry moved his transfiguration essay away. "No you haven't."

Hermione smiled, then scowled. "Where does he get off assuming I would want to _escape_ from my parents?"

"It's just Ron. He doesn't understand muggle things so to him they're boring, plus since he wouldn't mind escaping from his mums chores he probably just assumes everyone else wants to as well. Come on lets go for a walk." Harry suggested; wanting to cut Hermione off before she worked herself up.

"Alright. There's a park nearby." Hermione grabbed her pack, still filled with books.

It was a pleasant day and Hermione led Harry to an oak tree with a bench under it. She sat and pulled out a book beginning to read. Harry leaned back and enjoyed the weather. Hermione shifted around so she was leaning against him instead of the bench. He wasn't sure how long they had been there when he felt Hermione stiffen. "Hermione?"

She didn't answer, watching two girls walking towards them. Both were pretty but their smiles reminded Harry of Malfoy's, cruel with a hint of superiority. "BB we haven't seen you in so long! Who is your friend?"

Harry eyed them warily. "Harry, and you are?"

"I'm Christen and this is Rose. We were just going to get something to eat maybe you'd like to come? I'm sure Bb wouldn't mind." Christen said batting her eyes.

"BB?" Harry asked glancing at Hermione. The way the girls said it made it clear the nickname was not one of endearment.

"Book Beaver. You can never get her out of her weird books and she looks like a beaver. You however, have some potential; you can do better than this zoo reject." Christen said licking her lips seductively. "I'm sure we could have some fun, stuff she has only read about."

Harry was amazed that this girl would think she was being clever. He saw Hermione shrinking as the girl spoke; it was such a contrast to the witch who had punched Malfoy and fought beside him at the ministry. Without thinking he put his arm around her. She stiffened at the contact. "Why would I leave my beautiful girlfriend to hang out with either of you?"

He smirked at their fish like faces. Hermione was blushing like a Weasley but hadn't removed his arm. Christen was the first to recover. "Why would you want to be with _her_ when you could be with _us_?"

"Because she is beautiful without needing all that makeup that both of you seem to be wearing, she's the smartest person I know, and most importantly. Hermione is kind, unlike either of you, so thanks but no thanks. It seems I already have the best girl here." Harry smirked.

"How dare you!" Christen started before Rose pulled her a short ways away and they huddled together.

Harry leaned towards Hermione. "You ok?"

"They've teased me since I started school." She said in a weak voice.

Harry knew how she felt, after years of being bullied it became an ingrained reaction to withdraw rather than resist. "You shouldn't listen to them. You've done so much more than they could ever imagine. You've punched Malfoy, discovered what was in the chamber, faced a troll, and fought Death Eaters."

Hermione straightened up. "Your right. Let's leave."

"Alright." They got up, Hermione putting her arm around Harry.

Before they could move Christen was back, she had pulled down her shirt to show more of her cleavage and had sprayed a heavy perfume on herself. It was nice, smelling of warm books. It reminded Harry of Hermione in the library. Christen put a hand on Harry's chest. "Are you sure you don't want to _come_ with _us_?"

Harry didn't have the chance to answer before Hermione shoved her away. "He's sure."

"Watch it BB you have no idea what we can do. Why don't you run back to your books, they're the only things that'll get near you. While you freeze your beaver head off in Scotland at some boarding school we attend a prestigious private school in France. And soon I'll be famous. What do you have?" Christen glared at Hermione.

"She has a heart, and me so long as she wants me. Both are things you seem to be lacking." Harry said. Smiling at their outraged looks.

Rose sneered at them. "I guess we were wrong. She must be spreading her legs. Probably has to do their homework though for them to get near her. I bet-."

_Splat_. They never found out what Rose would have bet because a glob of mud smacked into her face. Covering her and her expensive clothes. She stood there with her mouth open in shock. Harry scooped up another handful. "Never talk that way about Hermione again."

Christen grabbed Roses arm. "Hurry we need to get that out before it stains."

Harry dropped the mud and wiped his hands on his trousers. "They were as bad as Malfoy."

"No Malfoy is worse, he has magic. So you're my boyfriend?" Hermione teased him.

Harry blushed. "Well, it was like with Dudley I just said it to annoy them. And you had said you were my girlfriend first. Sorry I won't do it again."

"No, it's alright." Hermione couldn't meet his eyes. She chewed on her bottom lip as her normally large vocabulary failed her. "Honestly I wouldn't be opposed to the idea."

Harrys head shot up, his eyes as wide as Dobby's. "You wouldn't?"

"I'm not sure there are many girls who would." Hermione said.

"Hermione. You know I'm not that smart. So can we stop this and just say it." Harry asked.

"Say what?" Hermione asked trying to hide her smile.

"If you're saying what I think you're saying." Harry said.

"What do you think I am saying Mr. Potter?" Hermione teased. It seemed an effective method to cover her nerves.

"That you wouldn't mind dating me." Harry stated.

"I wouldn't."

"You wouldn't? Then. Would you be willing to go on a date with me?" Harry's heart almost stopped before he was able to get the question out.

"I would. So, should we seal it with a kiss?" Hermione asked, a blush covering her cheeks.

"Uh, I suppose. I don't have a lot of experience kissing." Harry told her.

"And you think I do?"

"I don't actually know. I try not to think of you kissing guys." Harry admitted.

"Well I guess we'll both have to learn and practice with each other then." Hermione stepped up to Harry and moved her arms around his neck. Each watched the other for some clue as to what to do. They leaned their heads in the same direction and closed the distance.

Bumping their noses and pulling back in surprise. Hermione frowned. "Let's each tilt our head to the left that should solve it."

Harry did and they tried again. This time their lips meet without incident. The feeling was indescribable to Harry. Hermione's lips were soft and while they only brushed against his briefly it was beyond anything he had expected. Especially after his experience with Cho.

They pulled back and Hermione swallowed nervously. "That, that was nice."

"Bloody brilliant." Harry said with a goofy smile.

"Harry! Language."

"You don't agree?"

Hermione hesitated. "Fine it was bloody brilliant! But that's no excuse for you to use that kind of language."

"Alright, but I think we will definitely need to practice more." Harry's foolish smile dropped as he had a new thought. "Hermione what do we tell your parents?"

"Tell them? Why not the truth?" Hermione asked.

"Won't you dad try to kill me or something?" Harry asked.

"Why would he do that?"

"Well I overheard Dean and Seamus talking about meeting a girl's parents and that seemed to be pretty normal." Harry said as he thought back on the conversation.

Hermione frowned. She'd need to find out what else he had overheard and correct it. "Harry. That's not how it happens at all. You should probably just forget anything you heard from them about girls alright?"

"Ok. So he won't try and kill me? Cause honestly one guy wanting me dead is more than enough." Harry gave a nervous laugh.

"No, my parents like you Harry. And it's best to get this stuff out of the way as quickly as possible." Hermione assured him.

Neither noticed the small pop as an unseen watcher apparated away to report this newest development to Dumbledore.

0-O-0

(A/N: Thank you all for reading. Comments and critiques are welcome; flames will be force feed to a random minion. Thanks to Nanettez who pointed out a mistake in this chapter and the next.)


	7. Fanning the Flames

The Twisted Wand

Chapter 7: Fanning the Flames

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor world, just the few pieces I added.

0-O-0

The Headmaster's office at Hogwarts was not a pleasant place to be in recent days. Dumbledore had been in a foul mood as his plans collapsed one by one. This latest piece of information was merely confirmation to how far out of control things had become.

It was no real surprise to him that Harry and Granger had started dating. After spending several decades teaching teenagers he knew the signs. He would have been more surprised if they hadn't gotten together before September. Still this was a major blow, Granger was smart. He had been content to leave her alone because her blood status would balance out her natural talents. But with her and Harry together, well Harry had the magic, and money and she provided the brains. Together they had far more power than he was comfortable with anyone besides himself controlling. Only he could be trusted with that kind of influence.

Splitting them up would be a solution but Harry was too much of an unknown. Why had Voldemort put out the order Harry was to be left alone? If Harry learned of this he might take even greater risks and put himself in danger. That wouldn't do. There was just to little information about that development, and Dumbledore hated not knowing. Was Harry's new relationship a cause of the further variation of his plans or a symptom? Was the relationship new at all? Diddle had been to far away to hear their conversation before what he described as 'an extremely awkward kiss'.

_What am I missing? Sirius is the source; his death and will began the major changes that have broken so many plans. But what about before? Could he have already been working to undermine me?_ Dumbledore pulled out a lemon drop from his desk as he thought over the last several weeks again. Some of the answers were clear even if he did not wish to accept them. Sirius had been in contact with Madam Bones and Fudge so of course he was working against his plans. For now the greatest issue was finding a way to bring Harry back under his control. He knew he had acted hastily at the will reading but he had become over excited; an unfortunate side effect of several of his own potions.

0-O-0

To help put Harry's worries at ease Hermione agreed to tell her mother first so she could help them with her father. They had to wait until Dan went out on an errand to the local butchers before they had a chance to talk to Jean alone.

Hermione was forced to shove Harry into the kitchen, she found his actions both endearing and annoying. He had faced Death Eaters, dragons, dementors and an assortment of other horrors but her parents had him ready to run. Well there was no use putting it off and if it wasn't for her grip on Harrys hand Hermione was sure he would have already bolted for the door. "Mom, Harry and I are dating."

Jean just smiled as she sipped her tea. "You mean you weren't before?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused.

"Honey, it wasn't hard to see you were both going to end up dating before the summer was out. I've seen the way you both act around the other, the quick little touches you don't even realize you make. The way you each look and act. Sitting a bit closer than normal" Jean said, she kept smiling as she not only remembered their actions but hers and Dan's as well when they had first gotten together.

"So dad knows too." Hermione said relieved, that would make it easier.

"Well, he's choosing to ignore it. You might want to hold off telling him for a little while. Let him get to know Harry a bit more before he starts acting like a protective father. I'll work on him as well." Jean suggested. Harry gave Hermione a look that clearly said he had been right but she ignored it.

"Alright but I'm not going to hide our relationship for the entire summer." Hermione said firmly, she was almost of age in the magical world and she was certainly old enough to at least date.

"Just a week or two." Jean assured them. "Is that alright with you Harry?"

"Honestly if it puts off having to tell him I'm ok with it." Harry admitted, glad for the reprieve.

Jean smiled at his honesty. "It won't be that bad you'll see. Dan does like you."

0-O-0

The next few days passed quietly. Harry, with Hermione's help finished his summer assignments. Hermione spent most of the days pouring over books from the new Granger library and revising her own essays with the new information she was finding. Dobby managed to convince the Grangers to let him cook dinner for them and they admitted they had never eaten so well.

Harry and Hermione hadn't moved beyond chaste kisses yet, both paranoid about Dan catching them even when he wasn't home. That didn't mean they didn't take every opportunity to be in close contact. Harry had discovered he enjoyed just holding Hermione. A wonderful afternoon now consisted of lying on Hermione's bed while she rested against him reading and he lightly dozed. Occasionally he'd reach up and play with a bit of her hair.

Thursday night they were in Hermione's room, books from the Granger library spread out on the bed. "Harry do you think it's possible to change the book plate? Since I own all the books I'd like them to have my family crest in them now."

"Your family has a crest?" Harry asked as he looked up from his own work. He didn't remember seeing any around her home.

"Well, no, I don't think so. But I could make one." Hermione had never been very artistic but she was sure with a bit of magic it couldn't be too difficult.

Harry laughed at the idea. "I think that'd be brilliant. Sirius would love it. All his families' knowledge in the hands of a muggle born with her crest on them."

Hermione smiled before she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Harry blushed. "Hermione your dad could see."

"I know but I'm already tired of hiding us." Hermione was sure Harry was getting just as frustrated. That very afternoon while her father was away he'd spent twenty minutes planting light kisses against her neck while she read. It had made it very difficult to finish her chapter. But most of the time he was to damn noble to try anything.

"Me too. But I really don't want to cause any problem with your family." Harry said, the idea that he would cause the Grangers issues had caused him to hold back greatly with Hermione.

"You won't. I overheard my dad talking to my mom this afternoon. He mentioned how he wished they had had a son like you." Hermione didn't mean to listen in on them, she just happened to be walking by the room when they were talking, walking very quietly, and slowly.

Harry perked up; the idea of anyone wishing to have a child like him was so foreign after years of the Dursleys. "Really?"

"Yup. Just keep being you and it'll all work out. Hopefully sooner rather than later because I really want to snog you until you forget your own name. Oh don't look so surprised. I'm a teenage just like you." Hermione laughed at his shocked expression.

"Well yes, but I mean. You're a girl." Harry knew that wasn't what he meant to say but the words jumbled up in his mouth.

"Glad you noticed. I'd be concerned if you thought I was a guy when you asked me out." Hermione teased. She loved the way she could fluster Harry so easily.

"No that's not what I meant I just always thought girls didn't think like that." Harry recalled several conversations he had overheard in his dorm.

"Of course we do, we're just better at hiding it. Besides there's a muggle saying. 'Quiet girls make wild women'." Hermione said quoting a song she had heard some years before on the radio.

Harry swallowed, "Is it true?"

"You'll just have to find out." She leaned in until their lips were barely apart. "Won't you?"

Hermione pulled back grinning like the Cheshire cat. Harry groaned. "If you keep that up you'll kill me."

"Not yet I won't. I still need you." Hermione said as she stood up and stretched, her shirt lifting up enough for Harry to catch a glimpse on her stomach. Harry reached out and brushed a finger along the exposed skin. Hermione jumped and glared at his innocent smile.

That night Harry went to bed thinking of Hermione; and to a lesser extent her parents. He wondered if this was what it was like to have a family and if there could be room here for him.

0-O-0

That same night Dumbledore called upon Snape, feeling he needed a new perspective. "Severus. I find myself at an impasse. I hold no legal rights over Harry but he is too exposed at the Grangers. Do you see any way we can remedy this situation?"

Normally the limitations of the law would not prevent him from acting for the greater good however his only political influence was still to damaged from the last several months to allow him to act as he normally would.

Snape had of course already been briefed on Potters relationship with Granger; it irked him greatly because he saw it as similar to his own past when Potter had stolen Lilly from him. For all he cared the more exposed Potter was the better; however this was a chance for a bit of revenge. The thought of a broken Potter returning in September caused him to briefly smile. "Perhaps you should simple inform them of the danger of allowing Potter to remain there."

"I may have my doubts about him at the moment but I am sure Harry is still to honorable to not have informed the Grangers of the danger." Dumbledore said, unless Harry was completely beyond their reach now he would certainly have told the Grangers of the dangers harboring him would bring, and since they were not dead Dumbledore had to assume Harry was not too far gone.

"We differ on Potter being noble but assuming you are correct and he did inform them. Would you believe a child who told you a mad man was after him?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore considered it. Then after a minute admitted. "No, I would not."

"Exactly. If you explain to them, and mentioned the dangers their daughter has been in since she began associating with Potter they may very well change their mind about allowing him to remain there. A slight mental push could greatly speed things along as well. Then a crushed Potter could easily be returned to his relatives in self-imposed exile." Snape could practically taste the despair Potter would feel being thrown out of the mudbloods house. _This will show James that he is not so great_.

"I am loath to do this but I believe you are correct that they may be unaware of the true extent of the danger. I will go speak with them this evening." Dumbledore gathered several school files and clipping from the Daily Prophet. It was underhanded but it was for the greater good that they stop allowing Harry to remain with them. And until he had managed to recover more of his own political power he was forced to act, mostly, within the laws.

It was late when he arrived at the Grangers but he was delighted to see a light was still on. A quick knock on the door and Dan answered, glaring when he saw Dumbledore. "What do you want?"

"You may not believe me but I have the best interest of your family in mind. I am sure that Harry has told you that there is a man after him by the name of Voldemort." Dumbledore used a slight mental nudge; it could barely have even been considered that to read Dan's surface thoughts and make him slightly more open to listening to the Headmaster.

"He did." Dan said, opening the door a little further.

"I am concerned that you do not understand this danger. If you would allow me to come in for a moment." Dumbledore gestured for him to open the door completely, Dan did so without thinking.

"Alright." Dan stepped back as the headmaster stepped inside.

Dumbledore smile, just a light mental nudge had done it. "Where are your daughter and Harry?"

"They've already gone to bed." Dan said as they walked into the kitchen and meet a surprised Jean.

"I suppose that is for the best." Dumbledore spent the next hour outlining everything that had happened to Hermione while she was friends with Harry. Showing them articles from the previous year, minus the ones that mentioned him. He did need their trust after all. Even showing them the one from fourth year where Hermione was accused of making love potions and injured by hate mail. That most of Hermione's visits to the hospital wing were for injuries sustained near Harry only helped the Headmasters case.

By the end it was a thoughtful and depressed couple that showed Dumbledore out. The Headmaster was rather pleased with himself; it appeared the father would do the right thing and resend his offer for Harry to remain with them. And if not the slight push he left should do it. The mind was such a delicate thing, just making Mr. Granger feel as though Harry was a danger to his family would be enough. Now that feeling would be multiplied several times. Of course since he hadn't needed to sue his wand it was still only a slight push and not really something that could be complained about, after all the laws about muggles who knew about magic was a bit foggy.

Dan and Jean returned to the kitchen and sat at the table. Jean fetched them each some tea. Dan ignored his cup. "So what do we do now?"

Jean frowned. "I don't know. I'm upset that Hermione lied to us but I can also understand why."

"I think we need to tell Harry to leave." Dan growled out, he was furious with Harry for placing his family in danger. Thanks to Dumbledore's slight mental alterations the fact that Harry had warned them didn't really matter

"What?" Jean asked in disbelief.

"It's dangerous for him to be here. I know he said as much but I really didn't believe him. We got the number for his guardians, the Tonks. Let's just call them and tell them to come get him." Dan suggested already looking for the Tonks number.

"Just this afternoon you were saying you wished that you had a son like him now you want to kick him out?" Jean asked, she knew Dan had a bit of a temper where Hermione was concerned but this drastic change had thrown her for a loop. She might have been angry that Hermione had lied to them but at the same time she could understand her daughter's actions, she'd finally made friends and found a place she fit in and was desperate not to lose that.

"Ok yes he's a great kid and if it wasn't for, well this." Dan gestured to the papers Dumbledore had left. "I might even be able to see him and Hermione together some day."

_If you only knew_. "Let's not jump the gun. We'll talk to them tomorrow and find out their side of the story." Jean put her hand over Dan's.

"Alright." Dan relented and followed Jean up to bed.

0-O-0

Harry woke just after three in the morning; he lay there for some time but sleep refused to return. He decided a cup of tea might help and went to the kitchen. Surprisingly he found Dan also awake and sitting at the table. He gave Harry a wary smile. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"No sir." Harry said.

"Dumbledore came by earlier." Dan said in a neutral voice.

Harry froze, his eyes darted around half expecting the Headmaster to step out of a corner. "He did?"

"Yes. He had a long talk with us. And told us what has really happened over the last five years. Dragons, petrification, trolls, demon something's, the ministry and the accusations Hermione has faced. You knew she was lying to us." It was not a question, just a simple statement. This made Harry feel even worse.

"She told me when I first arrived. I didn't want to get her in trouble by saying the wrong thing." Harry said. He wondered how much trouble Hermione was going to be in for this.

"I won't say I'm happy about it or any of this; or that my daughter has almost been killed a dozen times just for knowing you. Listen I'm trying to do this nice but if you care at all for my family. Leave." Dan stood and stared down Harry, he felt bad about it but for the good of his family it had to be done. And now would make it that much easier come morning.

"You're kicking me out." Harry said, trying to comprehend that one of his fears had just become a reality.

"Yes. It would be easier if you were gone before anyone else was up. You're an ok kid and if it wasn't for the danger I might have let you stay but." Dan said.

"I understand sir, thank you for letting me remain as long as you have." Harry left the kitchen before he lost control, his magic was already threatening to flare. Back in his room he called for Dobby. "Pack my things and take them to Number 12. I'll take the Knight Bus."

"Dobby is being able to take you." Dobby offered upon seeing the state Harry was in.

"Alright thanks." Harry said trying to take long, deep breaths. The urge to go into Hermione's room and give her a kiss goodbye was almost overwhelming, but he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to bring himself to let her go and leave. _I should have known, this was to good. There's no place for me here._

Dobby snapped his fingers and Harrys things were pack. He took his master's hand and they vanished from Hermione's home.

Reappearing in the entrance hall at Number 12. Thankfully this late there was no one awake, though Harry wasn't sure if anyone was there either. He stumbled up to Sirius's room and collapsed on the bed before breaking into body racking sobs. Dobby stood near the foot of the bed ringing his hands, unsure what to do.

0-O-0

Hermione woke later than normal, thanks to Crookshanks still being out hunting and establishing himself as king of the local cats, that cat was better than any alarm clock. She stretched and decided to see if Harry was awake yet. She hoped not, it would give her an excuse to wake him up. She smiled at a few devilish ideas.

The smiled disappeared when she saw his room. It had been returned to its state prior to Harry's arrival. All his things were gone; there was no trace of him, not even a dirty sock or spec of dirt. It didn't look like anyone had lived there in months. She ran downstairs into the kitchen. Her parents had the morning off and had decided to just lounge around.

"Harrys gone!" Hermione cried as she entered the kitchen.

"What do you mean gone?" Jean said.

"Gone, all of his things. There's no trace that he was ever here!" Hermione said, fearing clutching at her. She was sure Harry hadn't been attacked but he could easily have gone off to do something stupid. He wouldn't have just left would he? Not without telling her. He'd never just leave her behind.

"But." Jean stopped and turned towards her husband. "Dan?"

Dan refused to meet their eyes. Jean rose but before she could take a step Hermione hand her wand out leveled at her father. "What did you do?"

"Hermione Jean Granger put that away right now!" Dan slammed his paper down and stood up.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Hermione said again. There was steel in her voice but it sounded moments away from cracking. The tip of her wand glowed furiously.

"Dumbledore came by last night and told us everything. All this time you lied to us about what happened at that school. You will not lie to us. I told Harry he was a decent chap but if he cared for us he'd go." Dan said as he faced down his daughter.

"We agreed we'd hear what they had to say before we did anything!" Jean said.

"You bloody idiot! Do you have any idea what you did!" Hermione said. Her parents were stunned at her outburst and watched as she ran back upstairs.

Hermione rushed into her room and tried to calm down. She needed to think. "Dobby!"

The elf appeared, distraught with puffy red eyes. "You is calling?"

Hermione fell to her knees and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Do you know where Harry is?"

"I do, but he is wanting to be left alone." Dobby grabbed his ears in distress.

"Please, I have to help him." Hermione pleaded.

Dobby hesitated. Harry had said he wanted to be left alone, but Dobby _could_ chose not to obey. What would be best? "Dobby will take you, then come pack your things."

Hermione threw her arms around Dobby. "Thank you."

Travel by house elf felt, disorienting. They appeared in Sirius's old room. Dobby looked sadly towards the bed. "He is been crying for hours. He is only just going to sleep. But I is thinking it is closer to passing out."

Hermione watched the figure on the bed. She could barely recognize him as Harry. His face was red and blotted from crying. It broke her heart to see the pain he wore even in sleep. Quietly she climbed onto the bed and pulled him into her arms. He latched on desperately, pulling himself as close to her as possible and burring his head against her chest.

She began to rub his back hoping to relax him. Right now everything else could wait.

0-O-0

Jean walked towards her daughter's room; she had laid into her husband for doing something so thoughtless. He refused to change his position though. Now she had to ask Hermione if there was a way to get in touch with Harry so she could apologize.

When she opened the door she froze. The room looked just like the guest room except for the colors and empty bookcases. Everything of Hermione's was gone. Jean threw open the closet and checked under the bed. Not even a stray sock or ribbon remained.

She rushed down stairs. "I hope you're happy Hermione's gone too!"

"What? That bastard! How dare he." Dan's shouts were cut off, violently.

Jean slapped her husband hard enough to make him stagger. "Don't you dare try and blame Harry for this, it's your fault! They're dating, when you kicked her boyfriend out Hermione decided to follow. This is what happens when you don't listen to them! We don't even have a way to find them."

"I'm calling the Tonks." Dan grabbed the phone.

0-O-0

Andromeda and Tonks arrived moments after Dan hung up the phone. Since Tonks was already scanning for trouble it fell to Andromeda to find out what this emergency was. "What's wrong?"

"Hermione's missing." Dan said.

"Where's Harry? Does he know what happened?" Tonks asked, her mind covering the most likely possibilities. None of them were good.

"Screw Harry I want my daughter back!" Dan barked at them.

"Enough!" Jean shouted drawing their attention. "Dumbledore came by last night and told us what's really been happening at that school. Hermione has been lying to us for years, down playing everything that happened. He also explained just how dangerous it was to have Harry here. So last night my brilliant husband got the bright idea to tell Harry to leave. When Hermione found out she disappeared too."

"Alright explain exactly what happened." Tonks said slipping into her role as aurora. Dan explained everything including his conversation with Harry. When he was done Andromeda had to physically restrain her daughter, she was unable to do anything about her verbal assault though. "Do you have any bloody idea what you did! You're as bad as his relatives!"

"I am not! I was only protecting my family!" Dan shot back.

Tonks put away her wand; if she was going to hurt him she'd have the satisfaction of doing it with her hands. "Harry once told me that when he was little his aunt and uncle would tell him if he wasn't such a freak they'd have loved him. Whether you meant to or not you said the same thing to him. You were the closest thing he had to a real family and you just tossed him out saying he wasn't good enough."

"Tonks enough we need to find them." Andromeda cut her off before she could go further.

"Right, I'll check Black Manor. You, you check St Mungo's just in case." Tonks said before they left.

An hour later they were once again sitting around the Grangers kitchen table. Andromeda was the first to report her findings. "There's been no sign of them at St Mungo's, thankfully."

"They might be at Black Manor but I can't be sure. Harry has done something to the wards so no one can get to the upper floors after he caught Snape trying to break into the library. I couldn't get past them to see if they were there or not. I also told Madam Bones but until we know if they are there we can't officially declare them missing, at least not for several more hours."

"So we can't do anything?" Dan said. "What about that elf Dobby?"

"I've already tried calling him but he refuses to answer." Tonks said with a shrug, it had been a long shot. Normally and elf only came for the family they were bound to.

"Let me try. DOBBY GET YOUR BLOODY AREAS OVERHERE!" Dan shouted, as if volume was the only thing needed to summon him.

To everyone's surprise Dobby appeared in front of Dan, slapped him and vanished.

The Tonks watched in fascination. "I've never seen a house elf do that before."

Dobby refused to appear again and in the end the Tonks were forced to leave to consider if they should inform Dumbledore. There were just to many places to check by themselves.

0-O-0

Harry didn't want to move. He felt hallow, burned out, his face puffy and sore. His throat raw. It felt to warm but he still shivered. Cracking an eye he guessed it was later afternoon. Then he became aware of something else. He wasn't alone in bed. Hermione was lying next to him.

His movements woke her; she pulled him to her burying her head in his shoulder. "Don't ever disappear like that again, you scare me so much!"

"Hermione." His voice was raw and cracked. He tried again. "Hermione what are you doing here?"

"Dad told me what he did. I had Dobby bring me over." Hermione said without looking up.

"You shouldn't have. He'll be mad." Harrys mind flashed to her father. Still he was glad she was there.

"I don't bloody care if he is. I'm not going to give you up. He had no right." Hermione said crossly.

Harry pushed her back far enough to look at her. "Yes he did. It is dangerous to have me around. He's just trying to protect you."

"I can protect myself. And if you're to dangerous then so am I." Hermione retorted.

"Hermione."

"No. Harry I will chose you over everyone else. Even my family. I haven't followed you all these years to stop now." Hermione looked into his eyes to make sure he understood.

"You can't."

"Watch me."

"No Hermione listen to me. Your parents love you. All my life I've wished to have a family like yours. I won't let you give them up for me." Harry said. He couldn't, wouldn't ask Hermione to suffer like that for him.

"I'm not giving them up, they're giving us up." Hermione tried again.

"Please Hermione. Go home. I don't want to hurt your family anymore. I'm happy you'd choose me. More than you'll ever know but I also know it'd hurt you to do it, and it'd kill me to see you hurt like that. Please. For me." Harry tried to reason with her even as it felt like he was crushing himself. But for her it was tolerable, he'd bare it.

"Fine, but you're coming." Hermione said with no room for discussion, Harry didn't pick up on that last part.

"I can't."

"It's the only way I will. And I don't promise I'll stay there." Hermione wasn't even sure she could keep her temper in check long enough to say more than three words, preferable for a curse.

"Alright but give them a chance." Harry pleaded.

"Ok, but after dinner. I don't want to move yet." Hermione pulled herself back to him.

Harry agreed and called Dobby to bring them something to eat. When the elf appeared he looked embarrassed. "Miss Grangy. I is sorry but when your father be calling me earlier, I went and, I is slapping him for hurting you twos."

"You slapped my father?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Yes ma'am." Dobby said. "But I is using my hands and nots the fish I was thinking of."

Hermione began to laugh. Harry and Dobby looked on in concern before she finally regained control of herself. "I'm sorry I just wish I could have seen that. He deserved it Dobby so don't worry."

"Dobby can you bring us something to eat?" Harry asked. His day, well it didn't matter now, he had Hermione in his arms.

Dobby nodded and a few minutes later they were eating a light dinner. They sat on the bed with their arms touching, neither wanting to break the contact. Harry finished eating first, his appetite still not back and lay down while Hermione finished her own meal. He closed his eyes and enjoyed holding her hand, running his thumb along the back of it.

The next thing he knew he was waking up to a dark room. "Hermione?"

She shifted under the covers. "Finally woke up?"

"Why didn't you wake me, what time is it?" Harry asked groggily.

"It's nine and you needed some sleep. I told you I wasn't going without you and I didn't think it was important enough to wake you for it." Hermione said in an overly innocent tone of voice.

"Hermione, you know when you stop being angry you'll regret waiting." Harry pointed out.

"I know, but I'm still angry now so I don't care." Hermione retorted.

"Alright let's go. Uh, maybe you should send Dobby to get you some clothes first. I can only imagine what your parents would think if you showed up still in your pajamas." Harry didn't want this to be any more difficult than it was already going to be. Letting her day think they had, well Harry supposed technically they had spent all day in bed together but. No Dan didn't need to know that, he'd assume the wrong thing.

Dobby appeared at the foot of the bed. "Dobby is already setting up Miss Grangys things in the room across the hall."

At Harrys look Hermione leaned in and kissed him quickly. "I told you who I would choose."

At Hermione's insistence they both took showers and made themselves look presentable. Harry thought she was only stalling. Still it gave him more time to compose himself. It was after ten when they were ready and asked Dobby to take them back. "Dobby is being sorry but Dobby is only being able to take one person at a time."

"Take Hermione first then get me alright?" Harry instructed him.

"Can you set us on the front lawn?" Hermione said.

"I can." Dobby bobbed his head up and down.

"Why not your room?" Harry asked.

"Because I want to use the front door and make a statement." Hermione said airily.

Harry sighed, this was an argument he couldn't win. Not that he was sure he wanted to. Dobby took Hermione's hand and vanished, a moment later he returned for Harry. This time Harry paid attention to the feeling, it was different then apparition. That felt like being squeezed through a straw, this was more like being rolled between two metal drums.

They appeared next to Hermione on the front walk. She took his hand and led him to the door before knocking. Jean opened it and engulfed Hermione in a hug; Hermione didn't release Harry's hand. Her father was right behind Jean. He looked ready to explode when he saw Harry but a glare from Hermione stopped him. "Do _not_ say a word. The _only_ reason I am here right now is because Harry is to damn noble and insisted I give you a chance."

Jean beckoned them in. Hermione tried to pull Harry to the couch but he resisted. "This is a family matter. I'll be in the kitchen alright?" He leaned in to kiss her cheek and whispered. "It'll help with your dad, trust me."

Hermione pressed her lips together but nodded. Harry left them alone and went into the kitchen. He hoped they could fix things. Once Hermione's anger faded losing her family would kill her. He couldn't stand to see that. Especially not for him.

There was a bit of expected yelling before things quieted down. A clocked had just chimed eleven when the front window exploded. Harry jumped from his seat and ran into the living room; the Grangers were on their feet. A bottle had shattered the glass and spilled a liquid across the carpet. A moment later it set it ablaze with brilliant pink flames. Something impacted the front door and it bulged, but held.

"Dobby!" Harry shouted. The elf appeared. "Get everyone out of here."

Dobby grabbed Jean and vanished. Then reappeared and took a startled Dan. They waited but he didn't return. Hermione looked around nervously. "They must have put up wards."

The front door buckled. Harry drew his wand, realizing he had also grabbed the twisted wand from Black Manor, it rested comfortably in his left hand. A Death Eater ran in and was met with a redactor to his shoulder but there were two more right behind him. Harry pointed the second one and shouted a spell he had never heard before. "GroBe durcken!"

The injured Death Eater and the other two were thrown back outside along with the remains of the door. The back door exploded and more of the flammable liquid was thrown in followed by more Death Eaters. Hermione began tossing curses towards them.

"Shit Potter!" One of them cried when he spotted Harry, he tried to back track but he was blocked by more death eaters trying to enter.

The ones out front had cautiously approached the door again; one of their number was missing. Harry raised both wands, the twisted one towards the kitchen, his wand towards the front door. "Exou!"

The Death Eaters were forced out again. Hermione summoned the couch and wedged it into the front door frame using an impervious charm and sticking charm to hold it. Harry did the same with the now burning kitchen table. The fire refused to be put out.

It quickly spread along the walls, the smoke thickened in the confined space of the home. Hermione began coughing. Harry touched her with the twisted wand and a bubble head charm appeared around her, he repeated the charm on himself. "Any ideas?"

"They're probably waiting for us to leave so they can pick us off. I can't put out the fires either." Hermione had run through every spell she could think of to stop the flames, from conjuring water and removing the air around it, even the flame freezing charm was useless.

"Neither could I." Harry said. The idea of something called flamingo flames pass over his mind. He ran back into the kitchen and grabbed a fire extinguisher from under the sink. To both their surprise it easily put out the fire. But more shot up to replace it. Harry used it to keep the worst of the flames away from them.

The house groaned as the fire ate into the support beams. The fire crept up the walls and licked onto the ceiling. They could hear the wooden structure popping under the heat. Walls cracked as the structure shifted and threatened to collapse.

"We have to risk the Death Eaters." Hermione shouted over the roar of the flames, even though the bubblehead charm it was becoming difficult to breathe. There must have been a great deal of magic in the smoke to interfere with the charm.

Harry tossed the empty extinguisher and drew both wands. "I'll cast a reducto at the table and use it for cover, follow me out."

Hermione nodded. Harry raised his wands, the kitchen table had almost burnt through but hopefully there was still enough of it to provide a moment's distraction to the Death Eaters. Harry raised his wands and was half way through casting when the ceiling above them collapsed.

0-O-0

(A/N: Thank you all for reading. Comments and critiques are welcome; flames will be force feed to a random minion.)


End file.
